We've Come This Far
by XyKPfan
Summary: Solana and Lunick continue to grow deeper in love. But now they deal with new problems and face more challenges than ever before! Friends and enemies old and new surface, and a new threat to the Pokémon world is revealed. Will their love survive? Sequel to Inevitable Love and takes place three years afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

It was just after dusk and the evening sky was just starting to freckle with tiny stars.

Music was being pumped throughout the area with expensive-looking stereo systems.

The area was filled with excited voices, the air surging with energy. The lights flicked in and out on stage, the laser lights putting on a performance of their own. The band was playing some intermission music backstage. The venue was completely packed. Millions of people were standing, waiting with utter anticipation to view the spectacle. So far the show had been spectacular, but it was obvious from the continued cheers that what they really wanted was for the region's native stars of the concert to take the stage once again. Suddenly, in the midst of all the anticipation a spotlight lit up on stage. Everyone's joyful cheers grew louder. The audience became frenzied while the crowd grew more intense. Thunderous applause erupted from the audience as someone familiar walked to the center of the stage.

He was a young man presumably in his late teens. He had dark Prussian blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing the Ringtown Ranger Base's red ranger uniform. He waved to the audience as he placed his hand on the stand of the microphone. The crowd went ballistic. You couldn't help but gawk at him. He was that beautiful! And such an important figure! He was one of Fiore's cherished celebrities! He was their hero after all.

The crowd in the arena cheered as three more performers took the stage and stood the back. One of them had scruffy brown hair and was wearing the same uniform as the leader in the front of the stage and the other two, a girl with milk chocolate brown skin and a boy with bright red hair, were wearing uniforms that represented the Summerland Ranger Base's uniform. They all appeared to be the same age as the young man in center stage. They also waved to the audience as the crowd's cry grew.

All three rangers nodded to the young man in front and he nodded back. Smiling, he waved to the audience once more as he took up the microphone off of its hook.

"You all having a good time tonight?" the lead performer asked.

The crowd once again erupted in loud cheers. You could hear them chanting and screaming his name in excitement along with a few "We Love You!" lines and "You Rock!".

"That's good, that's good. Well, we're gonna try and keep the hype going, alright? The two songs we are about to perform are very pertinent to our reason for putting this show together. This charity is very near and dear to our hearts and we wanna do all we can to help them and help those kids, yes? So we're all doing our absolute best with this concert, which I hope you all have enjoyed thus far."

The cheers from the crowd seemed to cause the whole arena to vibrate.

"Alright. I'm glad to hear that. Well, we're not gonna keep you waiting anymore. Let's get this show started already!"

He put the microphone back on the its stand, and made peace signs with his hands and blew kisses to the crowd before grabbing the microphone stand and backing up a few feet.

A young girl pulling on her hair gave a shrill scream as she shouted "I love, Lunick!" hyping up the crowd that much more.

A Minun quickly ran on stage and took a position beside his human. Lunick smiled as he gave his partner as fist bump and looked back at his fellow rangers before signaling for the band to play.

A digital piano accompanied by a drumbeat and synthesizer started to play backstage and Lunick started to speak utterances as an introduction before singing along with it along with his fellow rangers, who were snapping and rocking to the music. As they did this, Minun started dancing to beat of the music while putting on a performance of his own filled with cheers beside Lunick.

Lunick pointed to the audience as he sang, greatly increasing the hype.

_Lunick__:_

…_Uh huh… _

_This is for the families…(pointing to the ground)_

_Yeah, yeah…come on!_

_I wanna thank you! _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Thank you…_

_Lunick (pointing to himself)__:_

_For giving me, _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Giving me…_

_Lunick (free hand raised to the sky)__:_

_Everything…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Everything…_

_Lunick__:_

_That I ever dreamed…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Ooh ohh oh…_

_Lunick (pointing to the audience)__:_

_I wanna tell you… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Tell you_

_Lunick (placing his hand over his heart)__:_

_Whatcha mean to me… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Mean to me_

_Lunick__:_

_How you make me feel… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Make me feel_

_Lunick (lowering his hand)__:_

_Like a family…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Ohh ohh ohh oh…_

_Lunick __(with an outstretched arm__)__:_

_So now I sing!… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Now I sing…_

_Lunick (pointing at no one in particular)__:_

_A song to youoooooo… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_A song to you_

_Lunick__:_

_To let you know!_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_To let you know-oh-oh_

_Lunick__:_

_I'm so thankful! Ohh yeahhh!__  
><em>

_You're in my heart… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_In my heart_

_Lunick__:_

_You give me all the love I need__  
><em>_Ohhh you're my everything__  
><em>_My everything!_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_My ohh..._

_Lunick__:_

_You're in my soul…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_In my soul_

_Lunick (with a raised pumped fist)__:_

_You give me strength to live my dreams…__  
><em>_Oohhh you're my everything,_

_You make me sing…_

The crowd screamed impossibly louder as a second performer walked out on stage along with a Plusle. Everyone knew exactly who she was. She was the same age as her fellow cohorts and had turquoise blue hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She touched various audience members' hands as she sang before making her way to center stage beside Lunick.

Lunick's smile widened considerably when he saw her.

_Solana__:__Well, I was lost once… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Lost once_

_Solana__:_

_Now I'm found… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Now I'm found_

_Solana (walking over to Lunick)__:_

_You took my hand…_(she clasped her hand in Lunick's as she said this)

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Took my hand_

_Solana__:_

_And never let me down… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Ohh oh ohh_

Solana looked Lunick in his eyes. He continued to smile widely, lovingly at her. Plusle joined Minun in his dancing cheer.

_Solana__:_

_I wanna tell you… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Tell you_

_Solana (putting both clasped hands over her heart)__:_

_Whatcha mean to me… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Mean to me_

_Solana__:_

_How you make me feel… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Make me feel_

_Solana__:_

_Liiiike a family!…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Oohh oh ohh oh_

They let go of each other's hand and looked back out to the audience._Solana__:_

_So now I sing!…_

_Lunick, Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Now I sing_

_Solana (pointing to the sky)__:_

_A song to you…_

_Lunick, Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_A song to you_

_Solana (lowering her hand back down)__:_

_To let you know-oh-oh… _

_Lunick, Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_To let you know_

_Solana & Lunick__:_

_I'm so thankful!__  
><em>_Ohh yeahhh!__You're in my heart… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_In my heart_

_Solana & Lunick__:_

_You give me all the love I need…__  
><em>_Ohhh you're my everything__  
><em>_Everything!_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Ohh oh_

_Solana __& Lunick__:_

_You're in my soul… _

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_In my soul_

_Solana & Lunick__:_

_You give me strength to live my dreams…__  
><em>_Oohhh you're my everything,_

_You make me sing_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Mothers, fathers_

_Sisters, brothers_

_Solana__:_

_Ohh yeah…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Aunties, uncles,_

_Grandmas, Papas._

_Lunick__:_

_Ahh-ha-uh-ah-uhhh…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Every…body…_

_Gotta…Love 'em…_

_Solana__:_

_Ohhh-oh-oh-oh-ooo-ah-ooo!_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_That's what…you call…_

_Family…_

_Lunick__:_

_Hey yeah!…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Always…there for…_

_You know…darlin'…_

_Solana_:

_Ohhh-oh-ohhh!_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Never...leavin'…_

_Or…forsaken…_

_Lunick__:_

_Ah-ah-ah-ahhh…._

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Staying…here un…_

_Till the…_

_End…_

_Solana_:

_Oh-ah-ah-ahhh…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_That's what…Fama…Lee has…been…_

"Everybody give it up for, Chris Classic!" Lunick shouted as another performer came from behind the curtains in the back of the stage and marched to the front. He was wearing a grey V-Neck shirt and jeans. He wore round sunglasses on his face and a black fedora with a striped red feather on his head.

Solana and Lunick moved and grooved on stage as he started to rap._Chris:_

_Every time I hear this song__  
><em>_It makes me wanna shed a tear.__  
><em>_When I sit and reminisce over the ones who ain't here.__  
><em>_Makes you wanna call your mother or your brother_

_Say you love 'em…_

_So please do me that favor__  
><em>_Next time you see 'em just hug 'em._

_And if it's kinda hard to do that__  
><em>_I understand.__  
><em>_'Cause unfortunately, _

_Things don't always go as planned._

_I know that if yah can,_

_You should take them by the hand,__  
><em>_Look 'em in the eye__  
><em>_And say, "You made me who I am"_

_Solana__:_

_Ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh!__Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_You're in my heart…_

_Solana__:_

_You're in my har-ar-art!_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_You give me all the love I need…_

_Lunick__:_

_All I nee-ee-eed!…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Ohhh, you're my everything_

_All the rangers on stage__:_

_Everything!…_

_Solana__:_

_Ohhh oh_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_You're in my soul… _

_Lunick__:_

_You're in my sou-ooo-oul!…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_You give me strength to live my dreams!_

_Solana & Lunick__:_

_My dreams!…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Oohhh, you're my everything, _

_You make me sing_

_Solana & Lunick__:_

_Make me sing…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Mothers…_

_Solana__:_

_Mothers!…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Fathers…_

_Lunick__:_

_Fathers!…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Sisters…_

_Solana__:_

_Sisters…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Brothers…_

_Lunick__:_

_Brothers…__  
><em>

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_That is…_

_Solana__:_

_Ohh oh oh…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_What is…_

_Lunick__:_

_Ahh ooo ohhh_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Fama…Lee…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Thank you…_

_So much…_

_Solana and Lunick__:_

_Thank you…_

_Leilani, Murph, & Percy__:_

_Fama…Leee…_

As the song came to a close, the cheers in the audience increased.

The band wasted no time in starting the next song. A guitar solo started to play in the introduction as Chris Classic once again started to rap.

_Chris__:_

…_Uh huh…_

…_Yeah…__As I woke up this mornin' and I looked in the mirror_

_Lunick__:_

_Hey…_

_Chris__:_

_The message that I saw couldn't get any clearer _

_Solana__:_

_No-o-o…_

_Chris__:_

_The one conclusion of what defines me_

_Lunick__:_

_Oh!_

_Chris__:_

_Is everything I am_

_Is a great thing to be__Solana and Lunick__:_

_H-U, M-A-N…B-E-I-N…G-S __  
><em>_What's in a name?_

_Well…it's…all we are…__  
><em>_Who we'll be…__  
><em>_You see, it's everything__We got the rhythm, got the music in us__  
><em>_It never really mattered what race we are__  
><em>_We're little, we're tall, we're all different…__  
><em>_Here's a little bit about acceptance…_

_All of the rangers on stage__:__Whoever you are…__  
><em>_Wherever you live…__  
><em>_Whatever you look like…__  
><em>_Whatever it is…__The person you see…__  
><em>_Is just a skin…_

_All of the good stuff…__  
><em>_Ain't out, it's in…__Chris__:_

_You know, I heard that people who judge you don't matter__  
><em>_And so I feel like those who love you won't chatter_

_Lunick__:_

_Ain't out, its iiin…_

_Chris__:_

_Long as I know you take me for me…__  
><em>_'Cause everything I am _

_Is a great thing to be__Solana and Lunick__:_

_I…ain't…never seen…__  
><em>_Anyone…Who looks a thing like me__  
><em>_But, still, I'm never shy…__  
><em>_Because I know it's all about what's up inside__We got the rhythm, got the music in us__  
><em>_It never really mattered what race we are__  
><em>_We're little, we're tall, we're all different…__  
><em>_Here's a little bit about acceptance…_

_All of the rangers on stage__:__Whoever you are…__  
><em>_Wherever you live…__  
><em>_Whatever you look like…__  
><em>_Whatever it is…__The person you see…__  
><em>_Is just a skin…_

_All of the good stuff…__  
><em>_Ain't out, it's in…__Chris__:_

_This is the moment of truth…__  
><em>_I give it all that I've got with no additional proof…__  
><em>_I put my cards on the table and deal__  
><em>_In other words, only worry about what's real_

_'Cause people say this_

_Solana and Lunick__:_

_This!_

_Chris__:_

_And people say that_

_Solana and Lunick__:_

_That!_

_Chris__:_

_But I've been bein' Chris ever since way back_

_Solana and Lunick:_

_Way baaaaa-aaaa-aa-a-a-ack!_

_Chris__:_

_And maybe if you focus you can get like me__  
><em>_'Cause everythin' you are is a great thing to be__All of the rangers on stage__:_

_Whoever you are…__  
><em>_Wherever you live…__  
><em>_Whatever you look like…__  
><em>_Whatever it is…__The person you see…__  
><em>_Is just a skin…_

_All of the good stuff…__  
><em>_Ain't out, it's in__  
><em>

_Whoever you are…__  
><em>_Wherever you live…__  
><em>_Whatever you look like…__  
><em>_Whatever it is…__The person you see…__  
><em>_Is just a skin…_

_All of the good stuff…__  
><em>_Ain't out, it's in…_

The crowd again erupted into a thunderous applause and began screaming and whistling and chanting their approval once again.

Solana and Lunick smiled as sweat was visibly seen on their foreheads. He slipped his arm around her waist and together they both raised their hands and took a bow.

Plusle and Minun finished their electrical dance/cheer and took their stance beside their rangers. They continued to cheer as they waved to the audience.

Lunick put the microphone to his lips.

"Thank you….Thank you…Thank you all so very much for coming out tonight and lending your support. This is so very important to us as I've already said. We always do what we can to help those who are in need. And by coming out here and watching us perform, by watching all of the performers tonight and seeing the show, you have done just that and really helped those who need it the most. You know, I wanna thank our Area Leaders for allowing us to put together this show tonight for charity. I wanna thank the sensational Chris Classic for coming out here and supporting us. His latest album _'On Fire'_ is out in the stands on sale, so pick yourself up a couple of copies. I wanna thank the Hearts and Souls Foundation for sponsoring this event. I wanna thank my colleagues and friends back here for providing our awesome background vocals."

Leilani, Murph, and Percy all waved to the audience, Leilani herself blowing kisses afterwards as the crowd continued to cheer.

"And finally…I wanna thank my beautiful….Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girlfriend for coming out and performing with me tonight…She doesn't ordinarily like to perform in front of anybody, you know, it's not really her thing…at all…But she came on out here tonight to help those orphaned and disabled children…and I am so very proud of her and so pleased and oh so very blessed to have her in my life. Thank you, baby, for coming out. I know you had other plans and didn't have to do this. Thank you, babe, so much. I love you."

Solana smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. She put her index finger under his chin and brought him in for a warm kiss, earning several 'awws', claps, whistles, and cheers from the audience and even from Percy and Leilani behind them.

Lunick put his forehead against hers afterwards before turning back to address the crowd.

"There's still much more in store for tonight. Right now, we're gonna have Winona and Wallace come on out and show off their spectacular routine with their pokémon. So sit back and enjoy. Get yourselves some drinks and food from the concession stands in the back. Remember, every soul is worth saving. It doesn't matter how much you give: As long as you give out of the goodness of your heart, you've saved a soul. And that truly is what counts. Thank you."

Lunick put the microphone back on its stand as he and Solana and the others walked off stage.

"You guys were awesome!" Lind said excitedly. He had a microphone headset on his face and a clipboard in his hand.

Freddie approached them as well. He also had on a microphone headset.

"Here have some water," he said as he held up the basket in his hands that had in multiple ice cold Deerling Eco Spring bottles of water.

"Thanks man," Lunick said as he picked one up and took several large gulps. Solana took a bottle of water out for a drink.

"That was hot!" Leilani said as she, Murph, and Percy stepped behind the stage. "Didn't I tell you guys this would be a good idea? A great idea?"

"You told us, Leil," Solana said as she screwed the cap for her bottle back on.

Leilani, Murph, and Percy also took bottles out of the basket Freddie held.

"And you said I should just let it go."

"That was three years ago. This wouldn't have even been possible back then."

"Blah blah blah," she made her right hand appear as if it were talking, "You could just say that I was right about using your mad singing skills to put on a talent show for charity."

"Well, this isn't really a talent show, Leil."

"Sole –"

"Okay. You were right. This was a really good idea to raise money for charity. Hearts and Souls got a lot out of it and we raised a ginormus amount of money so far. So…yes…You were right, Leilani."

"Thank you," she said with a large smile.

"So, what're you guys doing tonight after the show?" Freddie asked.

"Percy and I are going to the Capture Arena for a challenge. You wanna come with?" Leilani asked as she covered her bottle of water.

Freddie shook his head.

"Can't. I don't have a babysitter for Niema. Plus, I already promised her we'd watch Pocket Monsters when I got back home. I should be leaving now actually, so…you know…"

"That's cool. Go ahead. We'll catch up tomorrow." Said Leilani.

"Thanks. Later guys," he said as he took his headset off and hastily walked away.

"Later," they all said in unison.

"What about you, Murphy?"

Murph sighed.

"I'd love to, Leilani, but I can't. Aria wants me to give Meowphy a massage for her sore back. She got into a nasty fight with a Purrloin the other day and her veterinarian recommends daily massage treatments for her."

Leilani frowned slightly at hearing that.

"Yo, it's cool, man," Percy answered as Murph also left the group. He looked to Solana and Lunick, "What about you two lovebirds? Wanna join?"

Lunick shook his head firmly.

"Any other day, you know I'm game. But Solana and I have plans tonight."

Leilani nodded. "That's right. I forgot it was yah'll's anniversary."

Percy was confused. "Anniversary of what?"

"Of the day Lunick and I became a couple," Solana answered.

Percy smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet."

Lunick looked down at his watch.

"Actually, we should be heading out now. We're gonna stop by the base and get cleaned up and stuff first, then we're gonna go out."

Percy snickered. "You guys gonna be helping each other get clean in the shower?"

Lunick raised his eyebrow. Then he looked at Solana.

"Are we?"

Solana elbowed him lightly in his gut.

"No."

Lunick looked back up to Percy. "No."

Percy laughed. "You guys are so comical."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lunick replied, innocently. "But nah. We don't do any funny business. We mess around but…"

"Lunick!" Solana again elbowed him.

"Ow! What?"

Leilani started giggling.

"Anything like what had happened back when you guys stayed at the hotel here three years ago? Because then Percy wouldn't be entirely wrong."

Both their eyes stretched wide at hearing Leilani say that.

Percy tapped her on her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Lunick answered for her, "Look we better be heading out."

"Kk. See yah'll tomorrow." Leilani replied.

"Yeah. Good night, guys," Solana said as she and Lunick left.

"Good night."

They watched them leave from the backdoors.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Percy said mockingly.

"Shut up." Leilani said quickly and cautiously, but smiling as well. "I like seeing all the gushy embarrassing stuff. It makes my day."

"Yeah, I bet it would," Percy said flatly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leilani asked suspiciously.

Percy shook his head.

"Nothing. You're just a little too involved in their business is all I'm saying."

"Oh, am I? I'm the whole reason they got together."

Percy laughed out loud.

"You are not!"

"Well, I started it. I'm the one who gave them that little push. Meanwhile, your spineless self didn't want to do anything."

"Hey, I don't stick my nose in other people's business."

"Who was just asking and was interested in what happened back when they were at the hotel? You constantly joke about stuff like that. About something naughty going on between the two of them."

"Yeah, and that's all they are – jokes. You, however, nose your way around like the K-9 unit until you find something you can use to your advantage and make them sweat. You love to embarrass them. No, that's not it. You're just too curious about what goes on in other people's affairs. Nosy."

Leilani flipped her hand.

"Whatever. Just prepare to lose at the Capture Arena. I may not be as fast as record-holding Solana and Lunick, but I'm skilled enough to beat you. Isn't that right, Lucario?"

The jackal-like pokémon nodded from the side. He had been meditating the entire show and when his human went to perform on stage.

Percy scoffed.

"Man, whatever. I got this."

"You got nothing. Chump."

"Leilani! Why I –"

The sound of someone clearing their throat took the two rangers out of their dispute. A young man perhaps a few years older with smooth, glossy, jet black hair with electric neon blue highlights could be seen approaching them. He had on a white tee shirt and baggy jeans. A golden chain with a 'V' on it hung from around his neck. And a black leather jacket hung over his right shoulder.

"Can we help you?" Leilani asked.

The young man put his hands in his pants pockets.

"Actually I just came back here to praise you all for that awesome performance. I especially like that song about accepting each other cultures and races. One of them 'Make a Difference and Change the World' type stuff. Really tight."

"Oh, well thank you, but it was no big deal. Solana and Lunick were the ones carrying the show."

"Yeah, but it would have lacked a certain spark if you weren't there performing with them."

Leilani's eyes stretched slightly wider, while Percy's brow furrowed in suspicion.

Leilani began. "Well, it was all for Hearts and Souls, right? When it boils down to it, it's all about those kids and what we can do to help."

"Yeah, I know." He answered. "I know what it's like to struggle as a kid. My heart bleeds for them. I gave my piece already. Just hope it helps."

"Every soul is worth saving. It doesn't matter how much you give: As long as you give out of the goodness of your heart, you've saved a soul. And that's what truly counts." Leilani said, reciting the foundation's motto.

"Well I most certainly did. I'm just hoping maybe you can show me a little kindness out of the goodness of your heart too, Miss Leilani?"

That surprised her.

"You know my name?"

"Yeah! You rangers are famous. Fiore's great heroes."

Leilani shook her head.

"No. The couple you saw out there singing lead are Fiore's true heroes. We're just regular pokémon rangers that helped. Just doing our part to help keep this world a little safer and in order."

"Well, I definitely feel safe around you. And you're a heroine to me? I mean, what you're doing for these kids? Psssh. Not many folks would do that, even if they are pokémon rangers. And you look like a heroine. You know? Like those kind you read about in the comics. I mean, you're beautiful. That's a given. You got the strong and muscular but still sexy feminine physique down-packed. The shiny sandy brown ombre braids. Those dazzling light brown eyes. Those full, pouty lips. That devilish smile."

Leilani chuckled lightly while Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Why, sir. Are you being forward with me?"

He shrugged.

"If it doesn't offend you, yes? But that's just how I am. I can't help it. I see a beautiful girl, I got to speak what's in my heart."

"Me? Offended by compliments? Please. But, uh…I don't think I quite caught your name?"

"Alejandro." He said proudly. "Alejandro V_á_squez."

Leilani nodded.

"Defender of the people."

That impressed him.

"Ah, you know something about Latin name meanings."

"No, I just know it originates from Alexander the Great and know who Alexander was. Doesn't take much to derive the meaning, even in Spanish."

Alejandro laughed.

"You are very funny, Leilani. I like that."

Leilani pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Like you said, I can only be myself, right? Well, Alejandro. It was nice meeting you. You seem to already know who I am, so no need to introduce myself there."

She put her arm around Percy and patted him lightly on his chest.

"But this is my partner, Percy."

"Hi." Percy said curtly.

Alejandro exchanged glances between the two of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you two?…Are yah'll?…"

Again Leilani shook her head.

"Everybody likes to make that assumption when it's a male and female working together. But no. They're only two people who are partners who are also dating and those two are Fiore's prized heroes."

"So you're not –"

"Nope." Leilani finished for him.

Percy tugged on her arm.

"Leil, we gotta get going."

"You're not staying for the rest of the show?" Alejandro asked.

"No, Percy and I had plans to go down to the Capture Arena for a challenge. It's sort of a competitive thing we got going on as partners. You know, to see who's the best?"

"Can I tag along with?"

"Why don't you stay and enjoy the rest of the show?" Percy quickly asked.

Alejandro shrugged.

"Why? I already saw what I came to see," he said looking at Leilani with interest. "Can I get a little acceptance here?"

Leilani saw the stare but she was more amused than wary.

"Okay. I mean, I don't have a problem with it –" Leilani began.

"Great!" He said excitedly, cutting off Leilani before she could finish. He started rubbing his hands together, "Then I get to see you in action! I got my truck outside if you all need a lift?"

"No thanks. We got it," Percy replied placing a protective hand on Leilani's shoulder.

Again Alejandro shrugged.

"Cool. I guess I'll meet you there. I can't wait to see you perform, again, Miss Leilani."

Leilani nodded slowly as he exited from the back.

As soon as he was out the room Percy looked Leilani straight in her eyes.

"I don't trust him, Leilani."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Something's off about him. Didn't you see the way he was leering at you? Isn't it weird that he already knew your name before you introduced yourself? How direct he was being? Isn't all of it just off-putting? I'm telling you, I got a bad vibe from this guy."

It was Leilani's turn to scoff.

"Please, Percy. I may not be as famous as Solana and Lunick but folks still recognize me, even without the short blonde hair. And I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself around saucy men. You know me, Perce."

"I'm telling you he's bad news." He insisted.

Leilani started walking away.

"Please. You're overreacting. So he's a little…"

"Abrasive?"

Leilani paused.

"You just met him. You can't say something like that without really knowing him. Okay? And I was gonna say rough on the outside."

"Leilani, he made it clear he wants you."

"And I can handle myself. Just because he's forward and pert doesn't mean he's bad news. We don't know anything about him Percy. If he's wants to tag along, let him. And if he makes a move, I got it. I know how to take care of myself. Okay?…And…he's easy on the eyes too."

Percy's eyes stretched wide.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering going out with this guy?"

Leilani threw her empty bottle of water in the recycle bin.

"Let's just go to the Capture Arena, alright? I only have one goal tonight and that is kicking your butt in the field."

* * *

><p>The ebony night sky was sprinkled with gleaming stars.<p>

After getting cleaned up and taking their shower at the Fall City Ranger Base, Solana and Lunick headed straight to the park. It was a cool but nice autumn night and they were both wearing long-sleeved clothes. Solana was wearing a sheer black long-sleeved mesh tee shirt and black skinny jeans while Lunick wore a white single jersey baseball ¾ shirt with purple raglan style sleeves and loose fit denim jeans.

Solana and Lunick heard many of the nightly sounds as their continued their walk in the park. Distant spatterings of a Mightyena barking, Croagunk croaking their late night serenade to the Volbeat and Illumise, the rustling of the oak and maple trees, the smell of pine, the mown grass, the distant sound of the Stadium's pokémon battles, and cars driving down the road coming and going, all blended in together in harmony.

The streetlights lining the walkway illuminated the stone path they were taking. It was late in the evening, so the park wasn't particularly crowded. The nature sounds all around them made the setting all that more peaceful and relaxing. They hadn't said many words since they got to the park. They were just enjoying each other's company and listening to the night's nocturne.

Spotting what he was looking for, Lunick led Solana to a weeping willow tree, causing her to arch her eyebrow at him and give him a deadpan look.

"It's symbolic." Lunick argued. He freed himself from her arm and walked over to the tree. He plopped down on the ground in front of it and leaned against the base of its trunk in a laidback, but awkward-looking position, making Solana laugh. Minun laid down next to him.

"I'm not disagreeing with you there but it's not the same tree," Solana answered back, "You can't callback to a memory and highlight something that's in a different location separate from that memory. It doesn't coincide."

"Well, its pretty late to be traveling up to that hill. It was practically in the middle of nowhere save for that weirdly abandoned house. The weeping willow is what's important, not the location. It holds the symbolism and was the most physically important part about our confession aside from the sunset. Well, it's too late for the sunset but good ole weeping willow is still here." He patted the tree for emphasis.

"It's not the same tree." Solana repeated.

The leaves of the park's weeping willow tree flowed elegantly in the night breeze.

Lunick made a 'come hither' motion with his hands, inviting Solana to come sit in his lap.

Chuckling lightly at his goofiness in his attempt to be overly parlous sexy, Solana walked closer to him and slowly sat in his lap. Plusle ran up to Minun and snuggled up next to him.

"Remember when you were teaching me about the constellations?" Lunick asked as they both looked up at the night sky.

"Yes, but you can't see the stars out here like we did out in the Lyra Forest." Solana answered as she laid back and rested her head on his chest.

"Remember what I said about the Seviper Bearer/Machoke Constellation protecting all the other pokémon constellations for all eternity?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to remember that. And remember the Milotic Constellation? We didn't talk about its meaning, but remember when we brought it up?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, I want you to keep those two constellations in mind tonight."

A few moments of silence passed as they continued to look at the rich sky laden with gleaming but faded stars.

"Look at how the willow branches dance in the breeze, Solana. It kinda reminds me of Prom when we were dancing outside near the fountain in Wintown."

Solana closed her eyes and rolled her head further back.

"Oh, Prom…One of the worse moments of my life."

"Uh-uh. Had you not been on suspension, we may not have confessed our feelings when we did. But I bring it up for a reason. Remember what I said to you that night?"

"Not really. That was three years ago, Lunick."

"Try."

Sighing, Solana tried to recall the words Lunick spoke to her after she destroyed the Motor Lodge with Aria and gave her nemesis a black eye.

"Something…Something about not worrying about losing my job…Something about being true to myself? And something about my eyes? And that prayer. Serenity Prayer."

"I said never to lose that light inside you. Because it shines too beautifully. That light inside you. Your joyful spirit."

That made her smile.

"Okay."

"Remember that and keep it in your mind."

Solana sat up. "You're asking me to remember a lot of stuff?"

Lunick laid out his hands. "Bear with me. I'm going somewhere with this, trust me."

Shaking her head, Solana leaned back on Lunick and let her head fall on his chest again. She felt as though she could stay with him like that forever. His chest made her feel so safe. What a weird thing to say? But it was true. It made her feel like nothing could touch her so long as she was lying here with him on his chest.

"You remember the evening I confessed my feelings to you? After the whole Shadow Pokémon thing and when we were still recovering from our injuries during the fight?"

Solana smiled.

"Yeah. I remember all the awkward songs Plusle and Minun were playing that evening too."

"That wasn't planned!" Lunick said embarrassingly.

Solana chuckled.

"There's a ribbon in the sky for our love…All of me, loves all of you…And…Let's get it on?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Lunick felt humiliated all over again.

"Solana, none of that was me. Honest! I swear, I have no idea what Plusle and Minun were doing!"

He looked over at the two electric mouse pokémon, who looked like they were falling asleep. That reminded him of the time Solana said they looked cute together. It took him a while to understand what she meant when she said that, but looking at the two of them peacefully curled up together, he felt like he got what she was saying all these years.

"I should hope those weren't planned," Solana said as she leaned back against him again. "I mean, of all the songs you would play to set the mood, why '_Let's Get It On_!' That is not the type of mood setting I was looking for or even interested in."

"It…was not…me! I can't make that any more clearer! But you know what? '_Crush' _ended up playing and that made the confession less awkward because that song alone, encompassed everything I ever felt about you."

"Really?"

Lunick nodded.

"If you felt the same way about me? Was it all in my head or was I really crushing on you? Was it something more? The thought of us being together, being something I wanted so much that it overwhelmed me and was too much to think about. All of it was true. And that made telling you my feelings that much easier. Don't get me wrong it was still way difficult. Like I almost had a panic attack right then and there…But the song helped."

Solana nodded in understanding.

"I bring up that day not just because it's our anniversary, but because there are some things I wanna talk about that relate to that day, and in fact, the whole journey of getting to that moment of me finally saying 'I love you'."

They continued to watch the twinkling stars and the weeping willow tree dance in the wind.

"Look at the moon, Solana."

Solana lifted her head and stared at the brilliant, round, circular orb of white in the sky.

"Okay?"

"Remember that."

Solana was beginning to get annoyed and put her hands on her hips.

"Lunick!"

Unfazed, Lunick took her hands in his.

"Look down, Solana."

Though she was still annoyed, she complied.

"What do you see?"

Her eyes glided over their hands and she instantly knew what he was talking about. It was the pink pearl Luvdisc and Alomomola ring she was wearing. She never took it off since Lunick gave it to her (save to bathe in the shower). She even kept it on during their missions, the fingerless gloves she wore protected it by her hand.

"This ring said more about my love for you than I was able to put into words back then at the time. But I think I'm able to better articulate my feelings to you now than I was before."

Solana looked up from the ring at him.

Lunick continued.

"I know this weeping willow tree isn't the same weeping willow where we confessed to each other and shared our first kiss. That was a wonderful memory I think we'll always keep deep in our hearts. But even though it's not the same tree, I believe the weeping willow to be our tree, so it doesn't matter where we are. And I'm about to explain why in a moment. But before I do that, there's something I need to do first…I know I asked you to remember a lot of things tonight, but that was just so I could set up for this…I want to start a new memory. One we can hold onto like when we first kissed."

Solana started to feel Beautifly and Butterfree in her stomach. Just what was Lunick planning?

Lunick looked down for a moment, before looking Solana back up in her eyes.

"I called back to the Milotic Constellation. About how we never explored it's meaning? Well, if you remember back, when we were talking about the Teddiursa Constellation and the Ursaring and the Seviper Bearer Constellation, we were saying how they were protecting the Teddiursa because, you know, Ursaring being its parent, and Machoke, the Seviper Bearer, holding a seemingly dangerous pokémon, thus protecting the other pokémon. But I bring up the Milotic Constellation, because it is Milotic who is encircling the Teddiursa, providing it comfort. See, I did a little research. All the other constellations only appear at a specific time of year – the Ursaring in the springtime, the Seviper Bearer in the summer. But Milotic is there all year round, casting its beautiful glow in the northern night sky all the time. You know what this tells me? That while the Ursaring and Machoke are up there being heroic, protecting their family and all the other pokémon, Milotic is the one providing comfort and peace of mind to everyone, including Machoke and Ursaring, because of the glow it's casting, and it is shielding and comforting the Teddiura while its parent and other pokémon are doing war and because sometimes, its parent's not always there to protect it. Why do I bring all this up, you may ask? Well, I want to be like that Milotic. I want to protect you, yes, like an Ursaring would protect its young and a Machoke would fight if threatened, but I want to be like Milotic and provide you with comfort all year round, so that when the storms of life arise or when we are threatened, I'll always be able to provide you with comfort, even if I'm not able to always physically be there to protect you."

Solana's heart also started to flutter. Lunick had no idea just how much comfort he had given to her all these years in not knowing what she was going through internally. Lunick's words, while they made her feel so good inside, she knew they were leading up to something. Something big. Or else, he wouldn't be Lunick.

"I brought up the Prom. And I know that is a sore spot for you, Solana, because it was the first mark on your career and called into question your character, but I brought it up for a much deeper reason. The light. Your spirit. Your aura. Is so effervescent. When you are happy and confident, or at the very least content, my whole world is all right. And it is that light inside you that drives you. Why you are so successful at what you do. And one of the reasons why I am so in love with you. When I said I didn't want you to lose that light, Solana, I'm saying please don't ever lose you. Yourself. Your being. Because you are too beautiful of a person. Too beautiful of a spirit, that if that light were ever dampened, it would be a great travesty, which is why I want to be like the Milotic constellation and keep that light shining beautifully."

Solana felt tears welling in her eyes. Lunick was making her feel so happy to be alive. So happy to be with him. She didn't know how to contain her emotions.

Lunick saw a loose tear roll down his girlfriend's cheek and he lovingly brushed it away.

"Almost done, babe. Two more points and then I have something to give you."

A gift? Lunick had a gift for her?!

"The moon." He said. "I asked you to look at the moon. If you remember back, Solana, to the Shadow Pokémon battle we faced three years ago, how I was represented by the moon in the legend. Well, whenever you look at the moon, whatever its shape, whatever the time of day, I want you to think of me…Let me explain further by going into the weeping willow tree. The weeping willow tree is believed to honor the moon, in its celtic meaning, but it also is said to increase the essence of love in our lives. The moon moves the tides, pulling water to and fro with its own wax and wane…like the wind moves the weeping willow tree's branches to and fro in an elegant dance. The moon and willow tree are believed to be connected in that sense but really, I bring up the tree because of its power. As frail and as dainty as the weeping willow tree looks, it is powerful and the branches can whirl in many different directions and form outrageous poses without snapping even a little. It's not just flexible, it is strong. The weeping willow tree, such a beautiful creation of nature, also has a metaphorical and spiritual connection, which is why I said before that I believe it is our tree, a symbol of us and our love. We aren't always gonna see eye-to-eye at times and our emotions are gonna overwhelm us and we're gonna twist, and turn, and fight each other as opposites but in the end, our love is undying, unfailing, and like the branches of the willow tree, we will come back to each other and our love will be powerful and strengthened by the whirls and we'll still come out looking beautiful, just like the weeping willow tree."

Solana couldn't stop the tears now. Lunick's words while like poetry to one's ears were filled with passion – the kind of passion she loved to see in him, but moreso, it was filled with passion about them and their love. They hadn't had many big fights or many hurdles as a couple, but that didn't mean they wouldn't face them in the future as all couples did, and that was what Lunick was trying to say. But that passion! That passion he had for her! Just for her!…

Plusle and Minun had woken up from their light slumber and were now looking at their two rangers with great interest.

Lunick again gently wiped away her tears.

"One more, baby." He tried to console. "The sun and the moon. I want us to think of each other as the sun and the moon, and I say this because of that huge mission we had with the Shadow Pokémon three years ago. Fiore's legend about that mission with the Shadow Pokémon depicts us as the sun and the moon. And it took us going through that entire ordeal for me to realize just how much I needed you in my life. That mission was the cornerstone that changed our lives forever. And inspired me to buy this."

Reaching into his back pocket, Lunick pulled out a long, wide, red velvety gift box. Opening it, he took out a necklace that appeared to have half of the sun and half of the moon joined together. The sun was encrusted in pink sapphires and the moon blue sapphires and emeralds.

Solana's hands flew to her mouth and she started to whimper.

"This necklace is a two-piece necklace. It's a full sun with a quarter moon superimposed on it at the fasten, so that it appears that you are looking at two halves. But they can be separated so that you can see the full sun in all its glory and the quarter moon in all its magic. Just like the sun and moon, we are very different. But when we come together as one, we create a light that is unrivaled and that shines so brilliantly, creating something wonderful and magical. It may not be a promise ring. But I'm making the same declaration to you. I love you, Solana. With all my heart. These last three years we've been together have by far been the best of my life. And I am prepared to commit to you for the rest of my life. Marriage is still a far ways off, I know. But right now, I am making a solemn promise to you, that you are my one and only, and if you would have me, I promise I will spend the rest of my days making you happy the rest of yours. Like the Milotic Constellation, I will comfort you and try and support your beacon light. Like the weeping willow, even when the wind blows, I will be strengthened by and with you through the storm. Like the mission we had three years ago, our souls will become as one and we will shine in a gossamer glow and the rainbow of showers will fall in our journey because we are united not just as a couple, but in our destinies too."

Solana was speechless. She had no words to say. Lunick had this planned all along? All along?

Lunick exhaled.

"Solana, just like I said before, you are the princess of my heart, and the life of my soul, and if you would let me, even though we're not married, if you would allow me to commit myself fully to you, and if you would do the same for me…to allow us to focus on our love and commitment for one another…I love you, Solana. With all of my heart. With every fiber of my being. And even though it was understood before that I only wanted you, I want to show that I made a serious promise to remain faithful and loyal to you. I don't need to propose and we don't need to be engaged to do that. But I do need you to understand that you never have to worry about losing me. You're the only girl for me, Solana Tsuki. I'm still as goofy as goofy can be and I'm still a dork, but I'm dead serious when it comes to my love for you. Will you wear this necklace, as a declaration of our love and commitment to one another?"

Solana nodded her head slowly as she tried to catch her breath and continued to cry tears of joy.

Smiling weakly, Lunick held up the expensive necklace. He separated the two pieces, revealing one as a quarter moon and the other as a full sun, just as he said.

"Solana, you are the sun – strong, bold, fearless, and gleaming. And I am the moon – a little more passive and sometimes dependent on you to shine myself. But together, we bring out the best in each other and are an unstoppable force." He said as he placed the emerald/blue sapphire jewel around Solana's neck.

He held out the sun necklace to Solana to put around his neck. After marveling at her own necklace for a moment, Solana wiped her tears and placed the solar necklace piece around his neck. They sparkled against the moonlight.

"Oh my God," Solana croaked tearfully as she started to smile and laugh.

Lunick touched her quarter moon necklace.

"All you have to do is wear this moon necklace and I'll always be with you, right next to your heart. Even if I'm not physically there, take comfort in that spiritually I am."

Solana continued to cry. She could not believe all that Lunick had done. That he took the time and had done all of this…for her…for them!

Lunick frowned slightly.

"Aww, I was trying to make this a special occasion. I really didn't mean to make you cry. Stop crying, babe. Stop crying. Please. I'm sorry."

Before Lunick could move to wipe her tears away he found himself pushed back as Solana found his lips with hers. He was so surprised by the act that he fell back onto the ground. But that didn't stop Solana from kissing him. He gave into it and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stopped after a minute or so when they were forced to come up for air.

"Not that I'm complaining…But, uh…What…What was that for?" Lunick asked, still a little shocked.

Solana shook her head.

"The fact that you have to ask…"

"Is it the necklace? Really that was whole point of everything that came before but I wanted to show you how serious I was about us."

Solana closed her eyes and put her finger to her mouth in thought.

"So simple yet sophisticated and full of meaning and symbolism. I'm so amazed."

Lunick propped himself up on his elbows.

"Wait a minute, are you insulting me?"

"No, this is just my way of saying your mine's. You are the hero of my life in so many ways, you've saved me so many times. And you are the champion of my heart and soul and you're not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it."

Lunick smiled.

"I am both happy and scared to hear that. Why is that?" he chuckled.

Solana took her lunar necklace and reconnected it to Lunick's solar one.

"And the birthstones? You even thought of our birthdays?"

"Yeah, you know, again to confirm my seriousness. I was finally able to afford the pink sapphires for you, but you know, September is still technically blue sapphires, so I had to fit that in too. It was difficult to get the emeralds in for me because, well, come on you don't see green moons anywhere…that I'm aware of…But it was so expensive even just to border the moon in emeralds and fill the rest with blue sapphires…In fact, the whole thing has pretty much drained my savings completely. I mean do you know how much even a single karat costs? And I'm not even talking about diamonds here! I tell you…But when it comes to you, babe, money doesn't matter, so in the end, it's all worth it. Because you're worth it. "

Solana nodded slowly.

"I think it's time for us to be connected like our sun and moon necklaces."

Lunick's eyes went wide for a second.

"Stop thinking like that. Not what I meant. I was just thinking about the connection of lips. A passionate make-out session for a passionate committed boyfriend of mine's."

Lunick relaxed and smiled.

"Oh. Okay. Strictly first base intimacy. Gotcha….Though, I wouldn't mind going up to second base?"

Solana grabbed his chin.

"You talk too much. You've done enough talking for one night. We can discuss that later. Right now, this Liepard wants her prey."

Lunick raised his eyebrows slyly.

"Calling ourselves seductive pokémon, are we? You want some Lunshine that badly?"

Solana put her finger over his lips.

"Stop talking. Skitty wants to play."

"Meow." Was all Lunick could get out before his lips met once more with Solana. He held her tightly as they continued to make-out heavily beneath the dancing willow tree under the full moon.

Plusle giggled in delight while Minun smiled weakly and turned away. He loved his rangers, he did, but he had seen enough of their human petting for one night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there is the first chapter of the second Book. And before you ask, no there will not be a lot of singing in this story like with _Inevitable Love_. This was purely for the charity and to piggyback to the idea Leilani had pitched to them back in Chapter 13 of _Inevitable Love_. This may happen one more time in the story but it will not happen often, I guarantee that. For those of you who are wondering, the songs are _Thank You _and _Acceptance _from the Alvin and the Chipmunks' Undeniable album. I did have to change the lyrics a bit to better suit this world but I still think the overall message got across. That part of the story reads best when reading along to the music, so I recommend going on Youtube and playing those songs as you read the concert section so it won't seem as long and drawn out, and you get a better idea and feel of what the songs were trying to convey if it wasn't already clear to you.

And I also want to make clear the couples in this story. The only ones who are together are Solana and Lunick, Spenser and Elita, and Murph and Aria. Leilani and Percy are not together like they were at the end of _Inevitable Love_. Why? Well, because like some of you, I love and support the LeilanixMurph ship that I had established in the previous story. The only reason they were not together in the Epilogue of _Inevitable Love_ was because I wanted to create a character dynamic between Murph and Aria, with Aria maybe somehow letting down her barrier and opening up more to Murph. You know, the whole opposites attract thing? But as I continued to write the story, the more I wanted Leilani and Murph to be together and Percy and Aria to be paired off with somebody else. But, I would have to go back on myself because when I initially set up the story, it was for Murph and Aria to be together and Leilani and Percy to start dating. BUT! This may not necessarily hold for this story as well. This is a slight spoiler, so if you don't want to know, you can stop reading here and go onto the next paragraph. Even though Murph and Aria are officially dating in this story, their relationship will be tested – greatly. Leilani still has feelings for Murph but doesn't want to ruin his relationship, and Murph cares deeply for Aria but she still mocks him and remains unappreciative of him, which makes him feel bad as well. I don't want to give too much away, but I will say that Murph, Aria, and Leilani while not a love triangle, will face some trials in this story just like every other character. So AriaxMurph and PercyxLeilani may not be the final pairing as set up in _Inevitable Love_. So…I just wanted to make that clear because I also shared some of your frustrations in Murph and Leilani not being together.

And my final point – the sexual content and rating of this story. As I stated before at the end of _Inevitable Love_, I may have to give this story an M Rating for sexual content (future chapters) because I may end up having more sexual or intimate scenes that would force me to up the rating of the story. I will of course, let you all know at the beginning of the chapter if it will have that kind of heavy sexual content and let you use your discretion there, but this story is not a sex story, and is more of the characters dealing with inner and outer conflicts and challenges in addition to a new threat, so there is no need for that concern. **But after familiarizing myself with the guidelines, I have to give this story an M rating considering the chapter ideas and scenes I already have written down (but not yet published because they are incomplete).** I will state again, however, that the M rating is only for sexual content and nothing else. No violent, gory thing will occur in this story. There was one conflict I was initially concerned about, but again, that will remain in the T – zone…hopefully…But again, nothing slasher-like or horror or vivid. This story is only rated M for sexual scenes that will come in future chapters! I hope I've made this very clear.

Well, I think I've said enough here. This was the first chapter of _We've Come This Far_ and the second story in the Rangershipping Book series, so I really hope you all enjoyed it!

Please Don't Forget to Review!

Always Do Everything With Love,

XyKPfan


	2. Chapter 2

Lunick and Minun came up to Solana's house with a bouquet of pink-tipped pale yellow roses. He rang the bell.

He waited about two minutes before he realized her front window was opened. He walked over to it and called inside.

"Solana, its Lunick."

"It's opened." He heard her reply back.

Opening the door, Lunick and Minun stepped inside.

"I'm in the living room."

He made his way the living room area.

He walked in the open door frame and saw Solana in a lavender sports bra and white yoga pants doing what appeared to be some kind of physical fitness exercise on a teal exercise matt. Her hair was done up in a ponytail as usual, but her hair hung down between her shoulder blades instead of being done up and pinned to the top like when she was on a mission. Her lunar necklace hung down from her neck.

He saw her kneeling on the ground, her head tucked down, before she lifted her knee up off the floor and then lifted her pelvis and behind up toward the ceiling, bringing her body into the shape of an 'A'.

Lunick tilted his head slightly to the right as he continued to marvel at her.

"Whoa, that can't be G-rated," he said with a smile.

Solana quickly stood up at the sound of his voice. Plusle got up from her position beside Solana to go greet Minun.

"Plah Pla Pla!"

"Mai Mai!"

Solana turned around to face him and put her hands on her hips.

"Were you just staring at my butt, mister?"

"Yes," he answered easily. He walked up to her and gave her a peck on the lips. "And I enjoyed the view."

"Hm," she said as she kissed him back, "I cannot believe you were ogling at me like that."

"I'm a guy. You can't expect me not to look."

He held the bouquet of roses out to her.

"These are for you."

She took the bouquet from him, "Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Just like you, babe."

"Aww," she cooed. She leaned closer to him. Lunick puckered his lips, expecting yet another kiss. But instead of kissing him, Solana leaned passed him and whispered in his ear. "Nice try."

Lunick pouted as she walked into the other room laughing to get a vase for the flowers.

"That's foul."

"You've indulged yourself enough, mister," she said as she reenetered the room and placed the flowers next to her TV set.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Yoga and Pilates," she answered as she walked back on her matt. "I always do a little bit of exercise in the morning before I start my day."

Lunick chuckled. "You call that exercise?"

"Of course it's exercise. It requires just as much focus, concentration, and strength training as any workout you do at the gym."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it then."

Solana shook her head.

"You know, you could join me too, you know?" she said as she knelled back down on the matt. "It might be good for you."

Lunick plopped down on her sofa.

"Nah. Duking it out with the punching bags, running on treadmills, and lifting weights is my kind of exercise. Besides, you look so sexy doing it."

"Well, thank you," she said unenthusiastically as she stretched down to the ground.

"What was the name of that pose you were doing before I walked in here?"

"Downward facing dog."

"Sounds about right."

She shot him a look before transitioning into a forward fold position.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and make us both a healthy breakfast?"

"Nah…I'm good right here."

Lunick again titled his head as he stared at her backside once more.

"You know, you could try not to be so blatantly obvious about your ogling."

"Maybe if we were still just friends, but as your BF I believe certain rights are afforded to me." He said still staring at her.

Solana then moved to a basic plank position. She drew her right knee up to her right elbow and extended her left leg back.

"Are those same rights afforded to me?"

"Naturally."

"Then take your shirt off."

"…I'm sorry what?" he said, lifting his head back up, but his eyes kept inadvertently drifting back to her buttocks.

Solana then went back into a 4-point keeling position before gently hovering her knees off of the floor without losing her alignment, cueing a strong connection through her core.

"I could use some inspiration too, you know. Or are we gonna pull a double-standard here?" After she was comfortable with her knees off of the floor, she started lifting her right foot off of the floor and extended it while maintaining her natural breathing and correct alignment.

Raising his eyebrow, Lunick stood up and peeled out of his black jersey and tossed it on the floor, leaving on his vest and sun necklace.

"How's this?"

Solana went back into a standard 4 point position and turned her head back to face him.

"Oh, that's a marvelous sight, indeed. How about removing the undershirt too?"

"Are you gonna take off yours?"

She gave him a strange look.

"I'm only wearing a sports bra."

"Your point? We gotta keep the standard even. If I'm gonna expose my chest, you gotta do the same."

She shook her head before moving into a reverse plank position.

"Sit your hot tail down, mister."

"That's what I thought," he said, sitting back down on the sofa.

Drawing from the center, she pulled her behind and legs forward through the opening she made with her arms, keeping as much of her legs off of the floor as possible. Then she swung her legs back out and went straight into a dolphin pose.

Lunick covered his mouth with his left hand and leaned forward.

Solana then went into a frog pose. Then after holding it for the appropriate amount of time, she transitioned into a king pigeon pose. She brought her left knee forward and placed it on the floor behind her left wrist. Then she lined her left ankle up with her wrist. She lowered her hips and straightened her right leg on the floor directly behind her right hip, then rested the top of her foot on the floor. Then she lifted and puffed out her chest like a pigeon, resulting in a very complex-looking pose.

Lunick stared at his girlfriend for about another minute, then got up from the sofa.

"I think I'll go make breakfast now."

"I thought you were enjoying looking at me exercise," Solana breathed out as she held her position.

"I am. That's why I'm gonna go make breakfast now," he said nervously.

Wondering what he meant, Solana bent her upper body backwards to the floor, looking at him upside down. Then…she saw what he was talking about.

"So, you are excited," she said with a sly smile on her face.

Lunick grabbed his jersey off of the floor and covered himself.

"Don't look at me!" he barked as he hastily walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Releasing her position, Solana went on her knees and started laughing. She enjoyed making her boyfriend turn red from time to time.

* * *

><p>After Solana finished exercising, she sat down and ate breakfast with Lunick before heading up to take her shower. Ever since the day they became a couple, Lunick made it a habit to stop by her house every morning on his way to work. Sometimes, he'd come so early that they had time to enjoy each other's company before leaving. She always liked when Lunick stopped by and made her breakfast before they headed out to the Ringtown Ranger Base. Not only could he cook really well, but he also knew how to cook healthily…at least when he was around her. She never really ate a meal in the morning, mostly just skipping breakfast and heading straight to work. But Lunick changed all that once he started coming over, often demanding that she sit down and eat something before leaving. He'd even block the door, march her right into the kitchen and sit there with her, watching her eat, even if it meant reporting to work late, which was a big deal to both of them as the base operates on punctuality so they'd be ready for any necessary emergencies should they arise. And because of that, her meals were a lot more balanced. It definitely made her mornings more pleasurable and she felt like she had more energy throughout the day. She didn't know if it was a direct result of Lunick's healthy cooking or if it was Lunick himself that made her feel that way but either way she was happy.<p>

Lunick had also made it a habit to leave a spare uniform as well as some clean clothes and underwear over at Solana's house. Occasionally, they would have missions that would leave Lunick just bone tired and he would often keel over in her house from exhaustion, putting Solana in a very precarious situation. But Lunick never took advantage of Solana letting him stay there. Sure, he'd make a joke or two as was his usual chaffed Lunick self, but he always remained respectful of their relationship and slept on the couch while Solana slept in her room. It was true sometimes Solana wanted to just curl up with him in bed as she loved snuggling with him but Lunick had remained adamant that they only do that on her loveseat sofa. If they fell asleep on her couch that wasn't a problem, but Lunick was wary of falling asleep in her bed with her because he was afraid they may end up doing more than just cuddling. And indeed, they did come pretty close to moving things up another level in their relationship a few times, but they were always mindful of when things got too heated. Lunick was such a gentleman and was so careful with her, that Solana felt sometimes that she wanted to go on up to that next level, but deep down, she knew that was something neither of them were ready for…right now anyway…

Solana and Lunick held hands as they entered the Ringtown Ranger base, their respective pokémon on their shoulders. They saw Murph sitting down in one of the chairs eating a sandwich. His Slowking was standing tall right beside him, manipulating what appeared to be Rubix's Cube with his Psychic.

Once Murph saw Solana and Lunick enter the base, he immediately became cheerful. He shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and went over to greet them, while Plusle and Minun jumped off of their rangers' shoulders to go greet Slowking.

"Morning, Solana! Morning, Lunick!"

"Good morning, Murph," Solana answered.

Plusle jumped in the air and grabbed Slowking's Rubix's Cube (after he explained to them what he had been doing), trying to figure out how to solve the puzzle herself.

"Are we the only ones here so far?" Lunick asked looking around. The base was strangely empty.

"I think so," Murph answered looking around as well. "The only other ones here I think are Leader and the Professor. I guess everyone's really tired after the concert last night.

"Who can blame them?" Solana agreed.

Frustrated at not being able to solve the puzzle, Plusle threw the colorful cube on the ground in a huff and crossed her arms, shocking Slowking.

"Plah Pla!"

"Slow!"

"Plah Pla Plah!"

Minun then picked up the cube and started fiddling with it. Slowking shook his head.

"Slowking."

"Lind said we raised over $150,000 at last night's charity event!" Murph gushed. "Well, we did have to factor in the $77,000 fundraising cost. But even after subtracting the expenses for the event, we still managed to raise $73,000! Isn't that great?!"

"That's incredible," Solana asked astounded.

"Aww, yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Lunick exclaimed as he made a fist and pulled it down.

"Leilani's never gonna let us forget this." Solana added. "I bet she's positively beaming."

Smiling broadly, Minun held up the completed Rubix Cube, to Slowking's and Plusle amazement.

"Mai Mai."

"Plah Plah!"

"Slowking!"

Placing the 3D combination cube on the ground, Minun started skipping and gloating that he was the only one who solved the Rubix Cube puzzle, much to Plusle's chagrin.

Sparks started to fly off of Plusle's cheeks as her anger continued to rise. She tried to tell her counterpart to stop gloating.

"Plah Plah…Pla Pla Plah!"

"Mai, Mai! Mai, Mai! Mai, Mai!"

But Minun continued to gloat.

Vexed, Plusle charged at Minun and the two started tussling on the floor. Slowking shook his head in disappointment as the two continued to tussle, using his Psychic to separate them moments later. If he had another minute he probably would have solved the complicated puzzle himself before Plusle and Minun came in with their humans and avoided all of this. He didn't really care for rough housing with these two easily tempered pokémon. They really were starting to adopt their humans' mannerisms.

The elevator in the base dropped down and Professor Hastings and Spenser could be seen coming out of it moments later. Spenser took his position in front of his desk while Professor Hastings stood near the elevator door, his hands both resting on his cane.

Solana, Lunick, and Murph all lined up for their address.

"Good morning, rangers."

"Good morning, Leader," they all replied in unison.

Spenser nodded. "Well, let me first start off by congratulating you rangers on your fundraising endeavors last night. Well done. Hearts and Souls were really pleased, and I must say, so am I. Charity events aren't foreign to Pokémon Rangers but this was, I believe, Fiore's first charity concert. It was definitely a risk to put on, even moreso with our current budget, but you young rangers managed to pull it off without a hitch. I am very proud. Mrs. Akiyama and Mrs. Callaway were especially satisfied with the gross revenue and wanted to express their gratitude once again. And again I must say, well done, rangers."

Solana, Lunick, and Murph all smiled at each other, Lunick even throwing in two thumbs ups.

Again Spenser nodded.

"So your assignments for today…: I want all of you…to have fun and relax.

They were all surprised to hear that.

"As you can see, your fellow students were not able to make it in today. And I can't really blame them. The concert was pretty heavy on all of us. And I think after all the work you three have done, you deserve an extra day's rest. You have surely earned it. Keep an eye out for trouble as usual but I want you all to enjoy the fruits of your labor. Of course, a ranger's work is never done so I can't say you'll be able to get the day off tomorrow. But for now, you three can take it easy. I'll remain here at the base if you need me. Understood?"

They all nodded excitedly. "Yes, Leader!"

And again, Spenser nodded.

"Alright. Dismissed."

Spenser went behind his desk and started gather some papers to fill out before sitting down in his seat.

Solana squealed and balled her fists in excitement as the three of them exited the base.

"Oh man, a whole day to ourselves!"

"I don't think we've had a break since…well…I don't know, haha," Murph said cheerily.

Slowking followed behind them still carrying an arguing Plusle and Minun with his Psychic, all the while shaking his head in disappointment.

"I am so calling, Leilani. We've been planning a girls' day out for months and now we finally have the chance to do it!"

"And…just what am I supposed to do?" Lunick asked questioningly.

Solana lowered her hands.

"Why come with us to the mall, of course."

"What, no way!" Lunick said defiantly. "You and Leilani can go have your girls' day or whatever. But I think I'm gonna call Freddie and Percy up and see if we can finally finish our Samurai Warriors game. I shall be victorious and the Samurai King!"

Solana put her hands on her hips.

"What! No way! You are so coming with me!"

"Why do I have to tag along and watch your girls splurge yourselves?"

"Because you're my boyfriend, Lunick!"

"So? I'm not gonna spend all day carrying your bags watching you two shop and get pampered. This is my free day too! I wanna spend it doing something fun!"

"Um," Murph interrupted, raising his hand meekly. It wasn't a big argument but Murph still hated seeing his friends fight. "Why don't we all go to the mall? That way, Solana and Leilani can go shopping, and you, Freddie, and Percy can still participate in your tournament. I mean, it's not the same as playing it wirelessly at home but it could still be fun?…I may even get Aria to come."

Solana closed her eyes halfway.

"You had me up until you brought Aria into the picture."

Lunick shrugged.

"Well, I guess that could work… You, Leilani, and Aria can do your…whatever it is your girls do when you go to the mall. And, I can still cream Freddie and Percy in our game. Win-Win, right? This way all of us can still enjoy ourselves without having to compromise our plans. Good thinking, Murph."

Murph smiled weakly.

Solana crossed her arms.

"Fine. I guess it would save money on gas if we all carpool. I would like you to be there with me but Leilani and I really haven't had a day to ourselves to just hang out. Plus, we can all regroup later. Though, I'm not sure how I feel about Aria tagging along."

"Didn't you guys resolve this conflict you had three years ago already?" Lunick asked.

"We were supposed to but we never had the chance because of the whole Shadow Pokémon thing. And then after that we were recovering from our injuries."

"Why didn't you do it afterwards?"

"Well, we were dating afterwards, Lunick."

"That doesn't mean you guys couldn't talk and resolve this problem."

Solana was getting frustrated.

"Look, Lunick. I don't know why but Aria and I never had that meeting. Spenser probably forgot with all the work he had to do to actually schedule us to sit down with a moderator."

Lunick narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"But you appear to remember? Seems more like you were wanting to avoid having the meeting all together? Why is that?"

Solana exhaled loudly and started pushing her boyfriend ahead of her.

"Lunick, I'm not talking about this anymore. We gotta get ready, anyways, so let's get a move on already."

Lunick stepped aside and held his hands up.

"Fine. I never understood what was going on between you two anyway. But I don't think it's wise to just ignore the fact that you guys were supposed to put everything behind you, as Leader had instructed. Unresolved issues manifest into –"

"Lunick!"

"Alright. Alright. Let's go, Minun!"

Plusle and Minun stopped their arguing when Minun's name was called. Slowking then gently rested them on the ground with his Psychic before releasing them from his hold. They both ran over to their rangers and climbed up their shoulders, but continued to glare at one another.

"We'll, uh…pick you up after we get out of our uniforms, Murph." Lunick said.

Muprh held up his hands.

"Oh, no. Don't worry yourselves about me. I'll be fine. I have to talk to Aria about coming with us, remember? I just uh…I'll meet you guys there."

"Are…you sure?" Lunick asked, a little unsure himself.

Murph nodded his assuredly.

"Yeah. Uh huh. I'll meet you guys there later. I'll have to clear it with Aria…I mean…I have to talk with Aria about it. Yeah, that's all."

Lunick and Solanan shared a look before looking back at him.

"O…Kay…" Lunick replied.

"We'll see you later, Murph," Solana waved before walking off with Lunick back to her house.

Murph too continued to wave with a weak smile until his friends were a far enough distance away.

"Slowking?" his partner pokémon asked.

Murph looked down at his pokémon.

"It's fine, Slowking. I'm sure she'll agree to go out with us."

"Slowking? Slowking Slow?"

"Well…I mean…I don't think she'll yell more than usual…"

Slowking folded his arms.

"Slowking Slow! Slowking!"

Murph shook his head.

"We'll be fine, Slowking. I'm sure –"

"Murph, lad!"

Murph turned around and saw Professor Hastings exiting the base. He and Slowking ran back to meet him so that he wouldn't have to walk far to reach him.

"Professor!"

Professor Hastings sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

"Whew! I'm glad I caught you before you got too far, lad."

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Murph asked, concerned.

Professor Hastings shook his head.

"Why, not at all. It may actually be quite good for you, actually. There's been something I've been meaning to ask you, Murph."

"Hm?" Murph was confused.

"You see…" Professor Hastings began. But his cell phone started ringing, abruptly cutting him off.

"Oof! Confound it! Blasted thing's always going off. Excuse me one second, Murph."

Murph nodded patiently as Professor Hastings took his cellular phone out of his lab coat pocket and took the call.

"Hastings…Mhmm…Well, have you tried…I know what _they_ said…You…Listen to me, you tell the President of Silph Co. and Mr. Stone that the Ranger Union only manufactures tools and products for the advancement of pokémon, pokémon rangers, and nature itself. If their products cannot be used in conjunction with the pokémon stylers or the pokémon ranger battle suits then we have nothing else to discuss. I am a Professor and a scientist, not a businessman…...I understand that…But we already have tracking devices installed in our Fine Stylers and dowsing mechanics as well, and we are currently working on even greater projects for the betterment of the Pokémon Ranger Profession and the pokémon world around us. Why, there's even talk of us starting up a school for young people who wish to become Pokémon Rangers instead of Pokémon Trainers. The Union is not looking for any kind of partnership…We do not need to expand the franchise anymore; we have stationed many Pokémon Ranger bases in every region throughout the world! We have enough products being marketed by those who admire our fine rangers. We are not merging with Devon or Silph…Their devices are used for pokémon training; ours are used for the preservation and protection of pokémon and nature. I have nothing more to say to them…Well, you have them take it up with our Chairperson, Erma Tanaka. She is the head of the Ranger Union. I am only the Chief of Technology and PR Representative. I am done with this matter. Good-bye!"

Professor Hastings angrily snapped his flip phone shut and put it back in his coat pocket.

"Is something the matter, Professor?" Murph asked.

"Hm?…Oh nothing. Just corporations trying to feed off of the success of the Ranger Union. Greedy CEOs." Professor Hastings sighed. "If only I had an assistant. Dealing with all this corporate nonsense is really boiling my blood!"

"What about, Crysta? Wasn't she your assistant?"

Professor Hastings waved his hand.

"Ah, the lass was never really serious about the job. Was only doing it as an internship for a white-collar profession. I suppose she did her part and served her purpose while she was here but she had had other more important things to move on to. Now I have to do everything at the lab by myself. Such a mess it is in there."

"Why don't you just hire another assistant, Professor?"

Professor Hastings glared at Murph.

"After that Go-Rock Squad spy came in and used my research to aid the Go-Rock Squad and copy all of the mechanics of the pokémon stylers and use it against us?!"

Murph frowned.

"Professor, she wasn't really a spy. There was a listening device in one of your hollowed out old books. That's how the Go-Rock Squad found out our plans."

"And how do you think it got there?" Professor Hastings countered. "The dastardly woman was a double agent!"

Murph began to get scared and held his hands up in defense.

"I…I don't think so, Professor. She really thought it was put there by you to see if she was saying bad things behind her back."

"Bah!" Professor Hastings exclaimed. "She was in cahoots with the blasted team and used my research against me. Why do you think she disappeared after we found out? She was guilty!"

Murph shook his head.

"No, Professor. She was just tired of you judging her. You were always suspicious of her."

"And my suspicions were right! Correct! The harlot used my research against us and if I ever see that humbug of a woman again! –"

"Okay, Professor! Okay! Let's not talk about her anymore. You're getting all worked up and excited."

Professor Hastings inhaled deeply before releasing a loud exhale. He lowered his cane back down on the ground after raising it above his head in his excitement. Murph had no idea how much contempt Professor Hastings had for his former assistant. Why, he had more hatred for her than Gordor, who was the boss of the Go-Rock Squad to begin with! If Hastings felt betrayed by anyone, he'd certainly think that it would be guided towards his former colleague.

Maybe that's what happened with his other assistant too. Maybe his suspicions scared her away from working. Professor Hastings could be downright scary when infuriated. Why, Murph would even swear he'd seen smoke coming out of the Professor's ears whenever he blew up.

Professor Hastings adjusted his glasses once more and closed his eyes.

"Quite right, Murph. No need to waste anymore breath on that wretched woman. The point is these girls weren't serious about this job and so they had to leave. Besides, I work fine on my own."

'_I'm not too sure about that,' _Murph thought to himself.

"Um…Professor…You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Professor Hastings opened his eyes back up.

"Ah, yes! Thank you for reminding me. It is very important I discuss something with you, Murph."

"Uh…What is it?" he asked still a little nervous.

"Well, lad. As you can see – "

Professor Hastings was again cut off as his cell phone began vibrating again.

"Oof! Blast this cellular device!" Professor Hastings reached into his lab coat pocket once more. "Hello, who is it?!"

No one answered but phone kept on vibrating in his hands.

"Hello? Hello? Blast this thing!"

"Um…Professor?" Murph said meekly.

"Hm?" He looked at Murph, still holding the vibrating phone to his left ear.

"That's uh…No one's calling you. It's a notification alarm. See the blinking light on the side?"

"Hm?"

Professor Hasting pulled the phone back from his ear and looked at it. It was still vibrating but a blue light was blinking on the side of the silver flip phone. A message was inscribed across the screen.

"Ah, yes! My appointment reminder alarm! Spenser set this up on my phone so that I wouldn't forget all the important events I have scheduled. Now it makes sense." He said excitedly. "I'm sorry. I'm not hip with the workings of a cellular device. I'm more savvy when it comes to the mechanics and engineering of the stylers." He added, embarrassingly.

The Professor put his cell phone back inside his lab coat pocket. "As it stands, we'll have to continue this conversation another time, Murph. I have a board of directors meeting scheduled with the other heads of the Ranger Union about an important matter and I must make haste."

Murph smiled weakly.

"O-Oh. It's alright, Professor. Gotta do your job, right? We can talk whenever it's convenient for you."

"You've got a good spirit, lad. We will talk but for now, I must be going. Enjoy your day off." He said as he started walking away.

"Thank you, Professor." Murph waved. "And try not to stress yourself out too much, okay?"

"Stress is a natural part of life, lad. It's all how you manage it." He yelled from a distance

Murph watched him leave for a while before his Slowking patted him on his leg.

"Slowking. Slowing Slow."

Murph thumped himself.

"Oh! You're right! We're supposed to be meeting back up with Solana and Lunick. I've got to go tell Aria."

And with that, Murph quickly sprinted off in the direction of Fall City. Slowking followed behind him, shaking his head all the way.

* * *

><p>Solana and Leilani had spent the greater part of the morning going through the various outlets in the Fall City Mall. They went shopping for clothes, shopping for skin products, got both manicures and pedicures done, got a couple's massage – they were just absolutely splurging themselves before sitting down in one of the seating areas in the center of the gigantic mall and having a late lunch.<p>

"I'm telling you, Solana. You should have so bought that negligee."

"For what? I'm fine sleeping in my sleep shirts," Solana replied as she took a sip of her mango pineapple smoothie.

"I bet he'd be even happier if you wore a teddy?"

"Leilani!" Solana exclaimed. "Lunick and I are not involved like that. We don't even sleep in the same bed when he stays over. He sleeps on my sofa."

"But he does spend the night there sometimes?" Leilani insisted. "Might be nice to wear something a little suggestive. Oh, I know! A babydoll! That would be so perfect. It's so innocent looking and yet tantalizing at the same time. He's already seen you in one kind of sheer fabric, so I know he'd be pleased."

"Leilani! That was the only nightie I had at the time and Lunick was already embarrassed enough."

"Hint, hint," Leilani said impishly.

A faint blush appeared on Solana's cheeks.

"Leilani," Solana began as she lowered her glass down on the table. "No. The sleep shirts are fine. Even Lunick's T-Shirts and jerseys. They're all really comfortable to sleep in without being overly risqué."

Leilani placed her hands on the table, knowing she was not going to win this argument. She then picked up a Kappa Ebisen chip _(a crunchy, shrimp-flavored snack resembling french fries that is very popular in Japan) _and popped it in her mouth. Then she took a bite out of one of her onigiri rice balls and wiped her hands clean.

"Well then, if you're not gonna go for the lingerie, at least go to Vixen's Confession and get yourself some pretty panties. You and Lunick still have your date tomorrow night and I know you're not gonna wear those granny panties underneath your LBD."

Solana looked even more flustered. "Leilani!"

"Mhmm…Let me guess, cotton, with little pink hearts on it? Something only appropriate for a little girl's pajama party? Am I right?"

"Leilani, what does what I'm wearing _underneath_ the dress have to do with anything? It's not like he's going to see it anyway."

"Girlfriend, it's not about what he's seeing…_yet_…" Leilani said with emphasis. "It's about you knowing that you got it on. It's about feeling sexy underneath your clothes."

"Lunick doesn't care what I'm wearing. He thinks I look good in anything, however plain it may be."

Leilani shook her head. "Sole, you're not listening to me."

She reached into one of her bags and picked out something that was more lace than any other fabric. "When you wear something like this, its YDLS."

"YDLS?"

"Your Dirty Little Secret, girl! It'll make you feel sexy, and if you feel sexy, it'll rub off on your man, and if he should get the chance to see –"

"Leilani!" Solana screamed.

Leilani shrugged and put the amorous undergarment back in her shopping bag.

"I'm just saying. The little black dress is sexy, shows off a lot of skin both in the front and the back, and it's short. Why not go the extra mile and wear something a little more stimulating?"

"I can't believe you bought that." Solana squeaked.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing a little lace, Solana. I bought one for you too."

"What?!"

"YDLS. Feeling sexy on the inside. It'll be even more invigorating once your boy sees it."

If Solana wasn't completely flustered before, she was now.

"Leilani, Lunick and I are not having sex."

"_Yet_." She emphasized again before eating another Kappa Ebisen chip.

"I am not wearing that. End of discussion."

"Fine. Then get the teddy or babydoll."

"Leilani! End of discussion!"

Leilani shrugged.

"Fine." She said as she took a long drag on her Nanab berry smoothie.

Solana sighed in annoyance. Leilani knew exactly how to push all her buttons and make her fluster. She loved her friend but she just couldn't tolerate talk about these sorts of things for too long.

Solana tried to shake the embarrassment off and change the subject.

"So, how was the capture challenge last night?"

Leilani rested her glass down.

"It was fine. I absolutely crushed Percy in the Arena. 80 to 165. He didn't stand a chance."

"Wow, that's pretty low."

Again Leilani shrugged and took her drink up for a sip.

"That's probably because he was distracted most of the time."

"By what?"

Leilani paused and put her smoothie back down on the table.

"Well, after you and Lunick left to go on your anniversary date, which, I'm gonna need more detail on by the way on account of that beautiful sapphire necklace you got dangling around your neck, this guy walked in backstage. He said he enjoyed the show and all but really, heh, he was there macking on me."

Solana gasped.

"What, really?"

Leilani nodded.

"I mean, I could see that he was interested, he was very obvious with his flirting. And, uh…Hey, I didn't mind it either. He tagged along with us to the Capture Arena and was cheering me on and everything. That's what probably had Percy hot under the collar and why he performed so badly. Percy says this guy's got bad mojo or he's bad news or something like that, but I think he's just overreacting to his bluntness. He's really not a bad guy at all. And not a hair out of place too. "

Solana raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Was that a twinkle I saw in your eyes? Am I detecting some affectionate fondness from you, Leilani?"

Leilani giggled.

"Well, he is attractive. And he was gracing me with compliments back-to-back all night. I mean, what girl wouldn't like that?"

Solana's smiled broadened.

"You like him."

"I find him attractive."

"You like him." She singsonged.

"I find him endearing."

"You like him."

"He is intriguing."

"You like him!" Solana shouted excitedly.

Leilani broke out into a huge smile herself and a loud laugh escaped from her mouth.

"Okay! Fine! I like the guy!"

"Yes!" Solana happily exclaimed. "Details! Details!"

Leilani brought her lips together.

"Well, there isn't much to say, we only just met yesterday. So, there's not much I know about him other than he had a rough childhood growing up."

"Aww," Solana sighed.

"Yeah, but he's a really cool dude. I'm not saying we're gonna be dating or anything, like I said, I don't really know him. But I can't say I wouldn't like to get to know him better? I dunno…But right now, I'd say the prospects of that maybe happening are definitely in my favor….I mean, considering his blatant fondness of me…hehe…Did I mention he's a really cool dude?" Leilani felt like she had Butterfree in her stomach.

Solana's smile returned.

"Oh, that's so cute. Leilani, you've gotta crush."

Leilani shook her strongly.

"It's not a crush. It's a physical attraction. Like I said, I don't know Alejandro all that well. But I wouldn't mind hanging out with him again either."

"But you speak so whimsically about him?" Solana teased as she put her elbows on the table and held her head up with his hands.

Leilani gave her a lazy look. "It's not a crush."

"Hmm…" Solana cocked her head to the side, still holding her head in her hands, "How does it feel to be on the opposite end of the spectrum?"

"What are you talking abou –" Leilani was about to ask before finally realizing what Solana was saying.

She smiled too.

"That was different. You and Lunick were crushing hard on each other and were meant to be together."

"And who's to say you and this Alejandro fellow aren't meant to be as well?" she countered.

Leilani shook her head.

"Girl, at least let me size him up first and enjoy being able to like someone without having to worry about my heart getting broken?"

Solana's smiled slowly turned into a frown. She let her arms fall on the table.

"Oh, Leilani. I'm so sorry. I almost completely forgot about – "

Leilani waved her hand to brush it off.

"Don't worry about it, girl. I've, uh…I've learned to respect that he doesn't feel the same way about me. I just wish he picked someone better than that condescending bitch. Murphy deserves better than that thing." Leilani grumbled.

Solana lowered her eyes too.

"I…I can't speak for why Murph would put up with her or even why he wanted to be with her…but…It's not our place to question their relationship, I guess. Or at least that's what Lunick tells me."

"I'd say we have every right. We're his friends. She doesn't treat him right."

"Evenso, we can't interfere, Leilani. Like I told you before, Murph knows how to handle himself. He knew what he was getting into with Aria."

"Yeah, a death sentence," Leilani spat out, "She is going to kill that boy with her insults. Murph is a very sensitive person, Sole. That girl just don't care. She don't. And that's what's so messed up."

"Leilani, whatever goes on between those two is their business. I don't like it anymore than you do, but unless Murph decides for himself that he won't take anymore of her crap, there is nothing we can do."

Solana could see Leilani crushing her empty smoothie Styrofoam cup with her right hand and she knew she had to try and calm her friend down.

She put her hand over Leilani's left one.

"Hey, how about we go and get you that tank we saw in that store? It looked really good on you?"

Leilani put her crumpled cup on the table.

"I'd rather go get that babydoll teddy for you."

"Leilani! We are not having this discussion again!"

"You don't have to wear it to bed. Lunick doesn't even have to see it. Just wear it under your clothes, and maybe, after a heated make-out session, Lunick may take notice that – "

Solana put her hands over her ears. She went ahead and opened that door when she suggested they go clothe shopping again.

"Leilani, no! I'm not talking about this anymore!"

"YDLS, Solana. YDLS!"

"I don't care!"

The two girls' debate was interrupted as Lunick, Murph, Percy, and Freddie came running down the corridor to meet them. A little girl was at Freddie's side, holding his hand.

Lunick gave Solana a kiss on the cheek before making a victory pose behind her.

"Aw-yeah! Babe, I absolutely demolished these guys in the tournament."

"Stop gloating, Lunick." Percy said irritably.

"You're just mad that you lost ten seconds into the round. Sore loser."

"Well, you're a sore winner!"

"How am I a sore winner?"

"Guys, enough," Freddie interjected. "Just admit defeat, Percy. It's all in good fun."

"Especially when you win!" Lunick said as he pumped his fists in the air. "Oh yeah…Uh Huh...I rock! I so rock! I am the ultimate samurai king warrior! I have succeeded in my conquest! Victory is mine! Yeah! Whew!"

"Amp it down a little, Lunick," Solana hushed.

Murph nervously started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um…Solana?…Leilani?…I….I-I'm sorry…I wasn't able to get Aria to come along with us. She, uh…she said she had better things to do than come here and shop."

Leilani scowled. She knew Murph toned it down so not to make Aria sound like the evil bitch she was.

"It's okay, Murphy. We weren't really looking forward to hanging out with her anyway."

"What do you mean?" Murph asked, confused.

"That…Leilani and I still had fun and enjoyed ourselves even without her being here. So, it's all good, Murph," Solana cut in before Leilani could respond. Showing their mutual disdain for Aria in front of Murph would not be in his best interest at the moment.

"Leilani!" A voice called from a distance.

All the teens turned back to see a young man in his early twenties walk into the circle. He had electric neon blue highlights in his jet black hair and was wearing a blue jogging suit. A golden chain with a 'V' hung from his neck and rested on his chest.

He saddled himself right behind Leilani's chair.

"Man, this place is huge. I'm finally glad I found you."

Percy narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Alejandro?"

"Hey, check the attitude, Percy. I don't like attitude." He replied, offended.

Leilani turned around in her seat.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, Percy? I invited Alejandro to come out with us since it's our day off and all. Told him to meet us here at the mall."

"This is Alejandro?" asked Solana.

"Yeah, girl. Sorry. Completely slipped my mind that I invited him to come down here."

Solana singsonged in a hushed tone, "Because you like him."

"Shhhh!" she whispered back. "Guys, this is Alejandro Vásquez. Percy and I met him last night during the intermission of the show. Alejandro, these are my friends and fellow pokémon ranger colleagues."

"I know who you guys are," he said nodding. He started naming them, "You're Solana Tsuki and you're Lunick Kaneko, you know, Fiore's famous heroes and all. You're, uh…Actually, I don't know who you other two are."

"I'm Freddie," Freddie answered.

"And I'm Murph. It's nice to meet you, Alejandro." He said cheerily.

"Pleasure's all mine, Murph. Meeting the people who help keep this world safe. It's an honor." His eyes then drifted to the little girl holding Freddie's hand.

"And, uh…what about this little squirt?"

"That's Freddie's daughter, Niema," Leilani answered.

"Whoa, you got a kid, Freddie?" Alejandro said, clearly surprised. "Ain't you like seventeen or something?"

"Yes." Freddie said firmly.

Alejandro waved his hands defensively.

"Oh, man. Major respect, dude. I know that can't be easy. Believe me. So, where's the kid's mother?"

Everybody's eyes shot up at that question, as they were all well aware of Freddie's situation with her.

"My Mommy's got things she's working on right now and can't be with us," Niema said sadly.

"Aww, that's too bad." Alejandro said sadly as well, "Believe me, kid. I know what it's like not to have parents."

Niema gripped her father's hand tighter and grew fearful.

"I have parents! My Mommy's just working right now. Dat's what my Daddy says. Mommy's working on herself. Dat's why she's not wit us."

"We're fine. Alejandro. Really," Freddie said quickly. He didn't want to upset his daughter anymore than she already was from that statement.

"Alejandro's from Kanto." Leilani said, trying to break the tension caused by Alejandro's unawaringly inappropriate question and lack of tact. "He used to live in Celadon City before moving to Veilstone City in Sinnoh before finally moving here to Fiore recently."

"My brother is a pokémon breeder in Sinnoh," Solana commented.

"That's cool." Alejandro said. "You're from Sinnoh?"

"No, I'm originally from Orre. I moved over to Fiore myself to become a Pokémon Ranger."

Alejandro nodded. "I been to Orre. Pyrite Town. Spent some time there before going to Sinnoh. It's a beautiful island."

"Very beautiful," Solana agreed.

"It's far too. Gotta travel for days before even reaching the region. It's like a distant land or something."

"It is kinda off the grid but that has more to do with its history and origins."

Alejandro again nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I see what you're saying. Seems like a nice place to vacation to. Maybe I'll go back someday."

Solana nodded too, then turned her attention back to the little girl who was holding Freddie by his hand. The little girl had caramel brown skin and light brown hair done up in two curly pigtails. She was wearing a purple dress, white stockings, and purple Mary Jane shoes. She was still frowning from the conversation about her mother.

"Hey there, sweetie," Solana said cheerfully as she held her arms out.

The little girl's face lit up and she instantly ran over to Solana and hugged her.

"Auntie 'Lana!" the little girl cried as she was pulled up into Solana's lap.

"How're you doing there, honeybunch?" she said, trying her best to cheer the little girl up.

"Daddy took me to da Horsea down at da fron' of da mall and lemme ride on 'is back."

"I remember when I used to ride Horsea when I was younger. That was so fun."

"It was willy fun!" the little girl said excitedly.

Freddie folded his arms.

"Yeah, I had to bring her along with us guys. Once she found out I had the day off, she picked at me constantly for a day of fun."

"Nah, it's cool. We love seeing lil' Nay," Lunick said as tousled her hair, much to her displeasure. Minun then jumped in her lap and she instantly cuddled with the little electric mouse.

"You know, if you're still having sitter problems, you know any of us would happily look after her when we're not on the job?" Leilani offered.

Freddie smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it, guys. You know I do. But only if you guys are available and able to. We all have to work. We all have the same job. I do have her go down to the little Pokémon Breeder Center in Ringtown. They offer daycare services for children too and it gives Niema a chance to play and interact with the baby pokémon and still be supervised. I just can't afford a babysitter right now, but hopefully that'll change soon."

"Hey! I don' need no babysitta! I not no baby, Daddy!" the three-year old complained.

"You're right, Niema. You're a big girl now. But you still need looking after."

Niema started petting Minun on his head, causing him to purr in delight.

"Daddy, can I get my own pokémon now?"

"No, baby."

Niema stopped petting, Minun and crossed her arms, upset. Minun sighed as the petting stopped but he still remained in the little girl's lap.

"Why not?!" she demanded.

"Because you're not old enough to have a pokémon of your own. Besides, we do have a pokémon. We have Weavile. Don't we, pal?" he said as he looked down at his partner pokémon.

The shiny Weavile nodded.

"Weavile! Weave!"

Freddie's daughter shook her head.

"Weavy spen' more time wit you at work dan wit me. I don't get to play wit anyone. Only wit the pokés at da centa. It's not fair."

"Niema, when you get a little older maybe we can talk about getting you a pokémon, but for right now it's not gonna happen, baby."

Niema still kept her arms folded. Minun then hopped from the little girl's lap to the ground.

Suddenly, a lady wearing a stylish white suit appeared in front of the group. She had big round shades over her eyes and was carrying a narrow black briefcase.

"Pardon me, lovelies," the woman said as she entered the group. She spoke in what appeared to be a German-like accent. "But might you be the pokémon rangers who performed for the Hearts and Souls Foundation last night?"

"Y-Yes…We are," Solana answered.

The woman smile broadly.

"Perfect." She removed her gigantic shades, revealing her emerald green eyes.

Leilani immediately gasped.

"Oh my God! Victorian Starsi!"

"Who?" Solana whispered.

"Victorian Starsi! She is a fashion maven! She's an expert in all things fashion. One of the greatest fashion designers ever to have existed. _Trainers Magazine_, _PokéDays, Affairs of the Heart, Noir Dior, Reflections, Built for Heath_! She's the head editor-in-chief of all of those magazines and more! Victorian Starsi is the fashion maven of the world! She even discovered Elesa of Unova! She's a fashion legend!" Leilani exclaimed.

"Indeed, I am. Thank you for that wondrous introduction, lovely," Victorian said with a smile, "I must say, I was very impressed with you young people the way you performed yesterday. I was on my way to a casting call for many of our various projects, but you teens caught my eye. There is something…Very appealing about you. There are many campaigns my agencies are currently running and working on and I believe you rangers should be booked as models for three of them. Commercial modeling at best, of course. Maybe advertising but we talk details later."

"Models?!" Leilani shrieked as she pulled on her braids.

"Of course, the first will only be a testing photo shoot, you all will be needing to build your portfolios before we move on to the final photo shoot. But I think you all fit the bill nicely. And I am not just saying this because two of you are Fiore's esteemed heroes."

Leilani was freaking out. "Oh my God! A model! I'm gonna be a model for Victorian Starsi! I can't believe it!"

"Awesome!" Lunick exclaimed.

Victorian felt her pager vibrating and scowled. She quickly took out her business card and handed it to Solana before handing it to the remaining rangers.

"You take this. We will be in the Fall City Cruqué Studio this week. I'll have you work with my photographer Raúl Gardoza and my creative consultant Gisela Ezpreza. I highly advise you come." She said as she looked at them. Then she frowned when she saw Murph.

"Uh, except you, young man. You do not have what we're looking for in a model."

"O-Oh…Okay. Not a problem," Murph said shyly.

She looked at Percy as well.

"Neither do you. We have a certain image to uphold for these campaigns and you do not meet the criteria of what they are looking for."

Percy shrugged.

"Whatever."

Starsi put back on her shades.

"I must be going now. The date and time of the shoot is on the back of the cards. Be there on time or don't be there at all. But you will be missing up on a glorious opportunity."

"We'll be there! We'll be there!" Leilani exclaimed. "Right, Solana?"

Solana bit her lower lip.

"Uh…right…Would hate to disappoint." She said uneasily.

"Superb." Said Victorian. The fashion maven started walking away, "And they are for a good cause, lovelies. I must be off now. But I repeat myself: Be there on time or don't be there at all. And I mean it!"

Leilani could not stop squealing. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm going to be a model! A model for Victorian Starsi of all people! Representing Victorian Starsi!"

"Yeah, you got that in the bag, 'Lani," Alejandro said excitedly, happy for her. "You definitely model material!"

Niema hopped out of Solana's lap and ran over to her father, vigorously shaking his hand.

"Dat true, Daddy? You gon be a model like da people we see in da magazines?"

Freddie chuckled.

"I…guess so. Probably just promotional material. Nothing fancy, sweetie."

"But you gon be in a magazine, Daddy!"

Again, Freddie chuckled.

"I've been in magazines before, Niema."

"Yeah, but dat was work stuff. Dis is fashion stuff."

"And what do you know about fashion?"

"More dan you, Daddy," she replied smartly before pulling him by his hand. "C'mon, Daddy! I gotta teach yah some poses an' stuff for da fancy lady or you never be on da cover of a magazine again! Then you be so upset I never get my pokémon. C'mon, Daddy! C'mon!"

Still, laughing, Freddie thought he'd humor his daughter since she was in such a good mood now.

He looked back at the others.

"So, uh…I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure Freddie," Lunick answered, looking confusingly at the business card Victorian had handed him.

Freddie nodded back before disappearing in the crowd of mall shoppers.

"WHOO-HOO!" Leilani howled. "I am going to be a fashion model! I can't believe it! Uh-Uh! I am going to be a fashion model! I feel like singing! Let's go singing! We have to celebrate! Let's go celebrate! AH! I'm gonna be a fashion model!"

Leilani happily sprinted away, Alejandro excitingly and quickly following behind her.

Percy shook his head.

"I hope she's not thinking of going where I think she's going."

"Hey, she's happy. Let her enjoy herself," Murph replied.

Percy shrugged.

"Yeah, well. I still don't like this Alejandro fellow. I'm gonna go find them and make sure Leilani keeps her head on straight." Percy said as he started walking away.

Murph watched him go, then looked back at Solana and Lunick.

"Uh…you guys wanna go join Leilani and Percy wherever they're going?"

Lunick fanned himself with the card before putting it in his pants pocket.

"If Solana's game, sure. Why not? Solana?"

Solana didn't respond. She looked almost transfixed by the card.

"Solana?"

Solana was still focused on the card. She wasn't moving at all, which was concerning to Lunick. He pulled up a chair beside her and sat next to her.

"Uh, Murph? How 'bout you go ahead with them, meanwhile?"

Murph looked at his watch.

"Actually, I have to be getting back to Aria's. Daily massages for Meowphy, remember?"

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, man."

Murph nodded to his friend before walking away in the opposite direction that led to the elevator that took shoppers down to the lower level.

Lunick placed his hands on top of Solana's while Plusle and Minun jumped on the table in front of them. She was still holding tightly onto the card.

"Solana? Baby?…Are you alright?"

Solana barely opened her mouth to say something, but still nothing.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Lunick asked again, this time touching the card with his right index finger and attempting to gently lower it down.

"Solana?"

Lunick's light tugging on the card was enough to snap Solana out of her trance.

"Huh? What?" she said perplexed.

Lunick took the card from between her hands and placed it on the table.

"What's wrong, Solana?"

Solana vigorously shook her head and blinked twice before rubbing her eyes, as if staring at the card for so long affected her vision and upset her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she reopened her eyes.

"You like, zoned out there for a moment. Actually, I don't know how long it was. It's like you weren't aware of your surroundings ever since that fashion lady Starsi gave you her business card."

Solana looked back down at the card.

"With the appointment of the photo shoot." She said softly.

Lunick's frown deepened as he started to get a sense of what was going on.

"Is this what's buggin' you? Modeling?"

"I…" she stammered. "…I…I mean…It's a photo shoot."

"We've taken pictures for magazines before?"

"Yeah, celebrity print magazines. Pictures taken covering our escapades as a ranger, not fashion editorials advertising, appealing, and marketing to the public. I'm not a couture model, I'm not a glamour model, I'm not a runway model, I'm not anything!"

Lunick held his hands again.

"Whoa, calm down, Solana."

"I have fashion magazines but that doesn't mean I'm qualified to be a model! Those girls, they're pretty and sexy and gorgeous and they know how and what to do with their bodies and I can't do that! I can't have all that focus on me! I can't take pictures for _Versace, Noir Dior,_ and _Vouge_; I'm not like gravure idols or fitness models. I'm just…I'm just!…"

"Solana!" Lunick rested his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Calm down. Deep breaths. Deep breaths, Babe. Please. Deep breaths."

Solana complied with his request to try and calm herself down but he could see that she was shaking and that her cheeks were wet.

"You don't need to stress out about this. We're not doing couture and we are for sure not doing anything editorial. We're not models. Most likely this is just a promotional gig or commercial advertising, like Freddie said. The lady said it was for a good cause. And after the charity event we had last night, this may just be another opportunity to raise awareness for something important. We've done appearances like that before? Haven't we?"

Solana continued to try and slow her breathing.

"But we've never done a photo shoot. They're going to be taking pictures of us. Of me."

"We've taken pictures for magazines before?"

"Photo…Shoot, Lunick! Means modeling! I am not a model. Famous photographers and creative consults are not needed in the pictures taken by the press. I'm not…I'm not built like a model and I'm not pretty like a model."

Lunick put his hand under her chin and brought her up to face him.

"Hey…You are beautiful…You are gorgeous. Don't you ever question that."

Solana turned away from him and started wiping her face with her hands.

"Look, Solana. If it is causing you this much anxiety, then maybe we shouldn't do the photo shoot."

Solana immediately looked back up at him.

"What?! No! I have to do it. Leilani is so excited. And it's for some kind of good cause."

"None of that is worth compromising your health or making you feel uncomfortable. Who cares what some snooty fashion editor thinks? And Leilani will understand. Sure, it would be nice to get a cover on a flashy magazine, but really, we don't need the exposure or extra publicity."

Solana sniffled. "No…I want to do it…I'm just afraid." She said softly.

"You just said you can't deal with the pressure –"

"Because I'm afraid! I mean…I don't know!…I could sing to thousands of people in a concert but I can't take a couple pictures for a magazine?…What's wrong with me?!" Solana asked as she held her head and sobbed quietly.

Lunick watched her silently for a moment and rubbed her back gently, allowing her to get the emotions out, then he once again took her hands in his.

"Let's not worry about the photo shoot for now. Let's just focus on enjoying the rest of our work-free day together."

Solana again sniffled, still staring at the appointment card on the table.

Seeing that she was still obsessing about it, Lunick took up the card and placed it in his pants pocket with the other one.

"Lunick?…Wha?" Solana said confused.

"No more stressing. How's 'bout we go see a movie? Take your mind off of today?"

"I don't really feel like going out anywhere….To be honest, I'd rather curl up in a ball in my room"

"O-Kay…Well, we're not gonna isolate ourselves. How about we go back to my house and we can just lie down on my couch, listening to ocean wave soundscapes to relax you and get all zenned out? I'll even throw in some hot chocolate with marshmellows?"

That made her smile.

"Would you mind?"

"Why would I?"

Solana rested her head on his chest and Lunick wrapped his arms around her.

"Can we go to my house instead? I just feel more at peace in my own home."

"Then your home we shall go."

Solana sat back up.

"I love you, Lunick."

"I love you too," he replied before they both shared a tender kiss.

Lunick stood up.

"Come on. Let's go. Time to give my GF a full afternoon and evening of lovin'."

"Hmm." Solana said as she threw away her and Leilani's uneaten food and empty cups in the trash can.

"You need me to help you carry your bags?"

Solana turned around to see Lunick picking up her various shopping bags. Then she realized Leilani had forgotten her bags there as well when she sprinted off. She quickly ran over to his side and picked up her bags so Lunick wouldn't see what was in them.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. It's just Leilani forgot some of her stuff and I know she wouldn't want you looking at them. In fact…"

She reached for the bags that Lunick was holding as well. "I think I'll carry mine's too."

"Well now you've got me interested." He said slyly, appearing to peek inside one of her shopping bags.

Solana was gasped. "Lunick!"

Lunick lowered the bags back down.

"I'm only kidding. Isn't this what you wanted me to do earlier, anyway? Carry your many shopping bags?"

"Lunick, please –"

"I'm not gonna look in your bags, Solana. Okay? It was a joke. We really need to get you home to listen to those beach sounds. You're so jumpy. My goodness. What do you got in here? Sexy lingerie or something? Geez!" he asked sarcastically as he started walking away with Minun.

Solana exhaled softly before following behind Lunick and Minun with Plusle.

Lunick had no idea how close to home he was with that last statement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay! I know there are a lot of things crammed into this one chapter but it will smooth out. I promise. I am going to take my time exploring every character's inner emotional conflicts as well as their external ones and even their backstories. This chapter may seem like a filler, but really, everything mentioned in this chapter is relevant to the story, even though you can't see it right now (or maybe some of you have picked up on a few things already). I'm not going to spoil anything else in the story but I will say that this story will be more realistic and intense than _Inevitable Love._ Every issue they face, whether internal (mental) or external (physical), is relatable to everyone on some level and there is also a reason and/or a backstory for why they are the way they are. Also, all the surnames of the characters are completely my own. So their last names are only canon in my stories. Just thought I'd bring that up in case there was any speculation since the characters real last names are never mentioned in either the manga or the short cameos Solana had in the anime (as far as I know).

There are going to be some flaws considering the modeling aspect in the beginning of the story because I am not depicting the process of the photo shoots and the process of modeling in general following what traditionally and what normally would happen in the real world, rather, how it fits in with the pokémon fantasy world and how it would be represented within it. I do name a few real world fashion brands and magazines, but in essence, the procedure of modeling, in this story at least, is not in line with the real-life process of doing casting calls, going on go-sees, and meeting with the designers. I just felt it imperative that I make that clear.

Just as with the pokémon anime and manga I'm going to be incorporating some Japanese customs and Japanese dishes into the story like I did at the end of _Inevitable Love_. Even though this is my own story, I do want to touch on some of the things that are mentioned in both the pokémon world and the real world. But I will have other cultures blended in there as well, not just Japanese (e.g. Lunick's love of Italian meatballs and corndogs). Also, the minor OC Victorian Starsi does have a German accent but I do not want to incorrectly or inaccurately represent how certain words would be pronounced through text, such as "zee" for "the" and "zat" for "that". So I hope you guys are able to hear her accent, even though I am not writing it out phonetically. And if not, well, it doesn't really matter. You can read it with an English or American accent or with any accent. Whatever you feel most comfortable with.

I know Christmas has already passed. I don't think I'll be able to get the Pokémon Ranger Christmas story uploaded before the New Year, unfortunately. So I apologize for that. I really did try but life has been messing with me a lot lately. But I do hope to publish it soon. I won't estimate as to when because, again, life, but I will try to get it published as soon as possible, as well as the next chapter of _The Story of A True Hero_.

With that said, Happy Holidays Everyone! Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and will have a prosperous new year!

Best Wishes to All of You!

Please Don't Forget to Review!

And Always Do Everything With Love

XyKPfan


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Aria! We're going to be late!" Šárka cried from the other side of her teammate's bathroom door.

The ivory door suddenly flew open. With a scream, Aria angrily threw what appeared to be a misshapen, stretched out wire hanger outside the bathroom. It hit the heliotrope colored carpet floor with a faint tinny clank as it spattered specks of contaminated water on the floor near the top of the stairs. For the past twenty minutes, Aria had twisted, manipulated, and maneuvered the clothe hanger in a myriad of different shapes trying to hook her silver ring and pull it out of the unflushed toilet bowl. Her futile efforts had only frustrated and nauseated her more. In the end, the clothe hanger only wasted Aria's time, making her later than she already was. Her friend Šárka had been there the entire time waiting for her and she knew the younger ranger wasn't happy about that.

Since her days of training Šárka as a ranger, the two of them developed a very close bond. Aria was never close with any of the other rangers, especially Serena and Leilani. Her one-time friendship with Jenna didn't last very long, with Jenna complaining that she was mean after working on two missions together with her. Aria didn't really care; the girl was too weak for her anyway. Aria didn't enjoy being a pariah, especially since her line of work called for her to be social, interactive, and even cordial with the other rangers. But she had learned to live with the fact that her fellow student rangers didn't consider her personable and didn't want to be around her. Mostly, she felt because they didn't understand her. Even though she felt a sort of emptiness from the lack of companionship, Aria grew accustomed, and to a certain degree, liked being by her lonesome. It wasn't until Šárka signed up to be a ranger and Aria became her mentor that she began to understand just what exactly it meant to have a friend, or at the very least, a companion. Šárka was just as snappy, outspoken, and just as much of a spitfire as Aria was, and yet, they still clicked. Aria could vent to her about anything and everything and Šárka would justify her rants before going on about her own. In fact, Šárka was like Aria in almost every way, except she wasn't labeled as a bitch like she was. But it was through Šárka that she understood what a friend was. And Aria was glad to finally have someone as an ally instead of enemy.

Way off down the hall, the wall clock chimed. It was eight o' clock. She wasn't even dressed yet and she was already running late for work, not to mention the twenty minute walk it would take to get from her house to the Fall City Ranger Base.

Šárka stepped inside the frame of the bathroom door and crossed her arms.

"You're going to have to put your hand inside if you want to get that ring back." She said flatly.

Aria gagged.

"No, way! I am not putting my hand in that murky water."

"You shouldn't have left the ring so close to the toilet in the first place. Let's just go already. We're already late for our morning report. Joel is gonna be on our asses."

"I'm not leaving without it!" Aria snapped back. Closing her eyes, Aria eased her hand haltingly but gingerly in the toilet bowl before quickly lifting it back up.

"Just do it!" Šárka yelled.

Sighing heavily, Aria once again lowered her hand in the toilet bowl. But once her yellow rubber gloves touched the cool water she immediately yanked her hand back out and threw off the gloves.

"Eww! Eww! Yuck! Disgusting! Eww!" she cried, hysterically.

Rolling her eyes, Šárka walked inside the bathroom.

"Tangie. Lilly. Come here, please."

Two grass-type pokémon quickly appeared at the bathroom doorway. One was a very large pokémon encompassed completely in blue vines. The other was smaller in size and more elegant looking, donning a red flower on its head with golden filaments resembling a crown.

"Tangie, can you come over here? Aria needs your help. Lilly, sweetie, you can just stay there and look pretty."

The flowering pokémon known as Lilligant nodded and stayed waiting in the doorframe while the pokémon filled with plant vines stepped inside and walked into the bathroom near Šárka.

"Be a dear, Tangie and use your Power Whip to get that dingy ring out of the toilet for Aria, please?"

The Tangrowth nodded its head in obedience as its arms and a couple of the blue vines that made up its body suddenly glowed purple. The Vine pokémon then dipped one vine into the toilet filled with Aria's waste and easily pulled out a silver ring, dripping with unclean toilet water.

"EWW! EWWWW!" Aria shrieked.

Šárka opened Aria's vanity doors and pulled out a small plastic tub and a bottle of disinfectant. She bitterly poured the strongly pine scented green liquid into the pink tub and filled it with the disinfectant. Her Tangrowth then immediately dropped the stained ring into the tub without hesitation.

"You're welcome," Šárka said irritably as she took out a scalpel out of her pack and started to cut off the part of her Tangrowth's vine that had been in the toilet filled with Aria's egesta.

Aria still wore a face of disgust as she got off of the floor, flushed the toilet, and went to wash her hands.

"That was so disgusting! I can't believe you made your pokémon do that."

"Well, we weren't getting anywhere with you freaking out about it and we're already late for work as it is. Tangie couldn't care less what her vines touch so long as she gets the job done."

Aria went to dry her hands as she watched Šárka cut off Tangrowth's vine with a lancet and the tainted vine fall to the floor.

Aria cringed.

"How could you do that?! You're cutting off a piece of your pokémon!"

"Does Tangrowth look like she's in pain to you?" Šárka asked irritably as she dropped the broken vine into the trash with a latex glove before taking off the glove and disposing of it herself.

The Tangrowth seemed unfazed by the vine being cut and tucked the rest of its vines away.

"Tangie's vines are an extension of her body. Of course she wouldn't feel any pain. And the vines will quickly grow back anyway. She is made up of vines but cutting one off is like cutting a fingernail. Maybe other pokémon who are not enclosed in an overgrowth of creeping plant vines would feel pain. But again, that's because Tangie has no nerves in her vines as other pokémon do."

Šárka then went to go wash her hands as Aria stepped outside to get dressed and put on her ranger uniform.

"I don't even know why we had to go through all this trouble of getting that cheap ring. You should've just flushed it down the toilet with the other waste."

Aria slipped on her brown work glovelettes.

"Murph gave me that ring. He'd be really upset if I just disposed of it."

Šárka snorted as she stepped outside the bathroom. "Yeah, the cheap ring with an imitation gem on it. You said it yourself you hated the fact that he got you something that can be categorized as costume jewelry, with its fake silver and embarrassing Cubic Zirconia gemstone."

Aria put on her stylish brown belt. "It is a cheap disgusting ring and I hate it. But he bought it for me and it's the only time anyone's given me anything."

Šárka sarcastically replied, "Aww. So because you never felt affection from anyone before, you're cherishing the one gift anyone's ever gotten you. And that's why it's a keepsake. How sentimental and sweet."

"Shut it, Šárka! Don't turn this into a pity, sappy thing about me! Lardo gave it to me and had the word "love" engraved in it. I'm trying to spare his feelings by not just dumping the damn thing into the trash with the other garbage!"

Šárka folded her arms again with a small grin.

"Now that's the Aria I know. Snippy. But seriously, calling Murph lardo? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Aria picked up her styler and put it on its holder in her shoulder strap pocket. It was so rustic to keep her styler at her waist like the other rangers did. "I call him what he is. It's not my fault he's a dolt without a brain who guzzles down everything known to man to be edible. I didn't make him that way."

Šárka raised her eyebrow at Aria and paused before answering.

"…You're not a bitch, Aria."

She angrily spun around to face her. "I know that!"

"So why are you trying so hard to be one?" Šárka said as she grabbed her pack. "You don't gotta be so viciously nasty. The guy got you a ring because he loves you, and however tacky that ring may be, it must mean something to you because you wanna keep it. Yet you still call him disparaging names…even to his face."

Aria gawked at her.

"What's with this whole one-eighty, Šárka? You agreed that the ring was trash and should have been thrown away. Now you saying it's valuable?"

The younger teen shook her head.

"No. It is a piece of trash crap ring. But you still want to keep it, even wanting to get it out of a toilet. A toilet, Aria! That must mean that even if you don't care for the ring, you care about Murph. Yet, you constantly insult him. That makes no sense. It's almost like you don't care about him at all, which I don't believe is true."

Aria was thoroughly annoyed at this point.

"You're the one not making sense, Šárka. I can't believe you're turning on me like this. The only reason I wanted to get the damn ring back was because I didn't want to hear Wailord's maudlin cries when he found out it was gone." She said as she started packing her bag.

"Do you love him?" Šárka asked point-blank.

Aria paused.

"Why would you even ask me that?!" she asked bitterly without turning around.

"The fact that you're not giving me an immediate straightforward answer tells me that you don't. Or that you don't even know. And it makes it seem like you're only using Murph because he's showing you affection. That makes you appear even bitchier. But you're not a bitch, are you?"

Aria was completely enraged at this point and angrily approached Šárka.

"How dare you?! Trying to psychoanalyze me like your shrink mother as if I have Munchausen syndrome or HPD or some other attention-seeking disorder! Sorry, _Dr. Yamamoto_, if my behavior bothers you. Stay out of my business!"

That hit a nerve with Šárka.

"I am not my mother. It doesn't take a genius to know that you're using that boy for your own insatiable thirst for affection. You obviously don't care about him or his dingy, stupid excuse for a ring but you still want to be with him because he worships the ground you walk on. If you loved him, or even cared about him, you wouldn't call him lardo or fatso or Wailord. Yeah, the boy could stand to lose a few pounds but attacking him with those words…That's emotional abuse. And you know what? I don't think you're that heartless of a person. I think you want the attention Murph gives you and that you do care for him at least on some level. Otherwise, why are you even in a relationship at all?"

Aria felt like punching her 'friend' in the mouth.

"Šárka, stop it." She said through grit teeth

"I'm just saying what it looks like from the outside. It looks like you're using him. Or that you don't care about him. And others not knowing why makes you look like a mean person. A callous bitch. And I know you're not a mean person or a bitch. I know you."

Aria exhaled in annoyance.

"You're starting to sound like Leilani. I am not abusing, Murph! Okay? Whatever I do or say, he tolerates it. He's never spoken to me against it. He's never approached me about it. Anything 'negative' that I say is completely justified and a direct result of his incompetence, stupidity, and downright laziness. And everything I say is completely factual!"

"Just because he tolerates it doesn't make it right." Šárka countered. "And just because you believe the things you say to be true doesn't mean they actually are."

"Say one more thing, Šárka." Aria threatened. "Say one more thing…Stay out of my business!"

The younger ranger scoffed and started walking to the stairs and down towards Aria's front door.

"Whatever, Aria. Let's just get to the base, okay? We're already in for an earful because we're so late."

With a huff, Aria clipped her pack on her hip and called for her pokémon.

"Meowphy, darling. It's time to go." She said as she picked up a carrier bag and swung it over her right shoulder.

A cream-colored feline pokémon with long whiskers and a golden coin on its head came skipping out of Aria's bedroom. There was a big, bright, luscious lavender blush colored bow tied around her neck and puffed out in the back. She nimbly jumped inside Aria's pet purse carrier. She petted the cat pokémon gently on her head before heading downstairs to join Šárka. She was standing by Aria's front door with her Tangrowth and Lilligant.

"You know we're not allowed to have two Partner Pokémon." Aria said haughtily as she met her at the door.

Šárka lovingly petted her Tangrowth and Lilligant.

"It isn't my fault I've bonded with two just fantastic beauties." Šárka cooed as she fawned over her pokémon.

"I don't know if I can keep your secret any longer, Šárka," Aria said scornfully, "Union regulations clearly state that a pokémon ranger can only choose one pokémon as their partner. Regardless of how close you may feel to other pokémon, you can't keep them and you have to release them back into the wild. A ranger could get in serious trouble for this."

"You're lecturing me about following Union rules? Miss Brawl Instigator?" Šárka retaliated sarcastically, irritating Aria once more.

Šárka then stopped petting her pokémon and turned to face Aria.

"Look, I had Tangie and Lilly when I signed up to be a ranger. They were both my pokémon. I may have chosen Lilly to be my official 'Partner Pokémon'," she said using air quotes as Aria had before, "but Tangie is just as important and my partner all the same. Besides, if anyone questions me about it, which they won't, I'll just say that Tangie is my pet. No rules against having a pet, right? I would love to have signed up Tangie but her height makes travel so difficult, especially in cases of emergencies. My Tangie's not the fastest pokémon but she sure is strong. It's such a shame she has to stay at my house all day."

Aria exhaled tiredly.

"Come on. We better head out and get the chastising over with. Joel really will have our asses if we don't report and have a good reason why."

Šárka opened the front door. "Don't worry. I'll have Lilly use Aromatherapy to mellow out the situation…or rather mellow out our Leader, Joel. Tangie, sweetheart, you can go back home now. I'll see you when I return. You were a big help this morning. Thank you, sweetums."

The large pokémon entangled in blue vines gave a small cry, enveloped her ranger in a large nearly bone-crushing hug, and then slowly started walking down the path and making her way to Šárka's house."

Šárka looked down at her more graceful plant-like pokémon.

"You ready to go, Lilly?"

The Flowering Pokémon cried sweetly and nodded.

"Okay then." Šárka glanced back at Aria before walking down the steps of her front door. "Let's go flat butt. We're late enough as it is."

Aria grimaced. She hated when Šárka called her that. It was one of the cocky nicknames they would call each other from time to time. But Aria still hated her calling her butt flat. They had such a love-hate relationship at times.

Aria touched her behind lightly. Then she glanced upstairs to where the tub filled with disinfectant containing the bogus ring Murph bought for her rested in the bathroom, before finally walking outside her house and locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Murph was nervous. No. Not Nervous. He was completely panic-stricken! He felt as though he was going to faint at any moment!<p>

No. He couldn't faint! He had to man-up and do this mission! This very trying, intimidating, petrifying mission! He couldn't fail! He just couldn't! He had never been successful at this kind of mission before or any mission, for that matter. But if this mission wasn't handled right, it could spell disaster!

Murph could feel his fellow Ringtown Rangers watching him. He just had to be successful at this! He just had to!

With his quivering lip and shaking hands, Murph readied his styler. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead as he tried to concentrate.

"You can do this, Murph!" he heard Solana cry.

"Yeah, you can do this! Don't worry about it!" followed Lunick.

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! OF COURSE HE SHOULD WORRY!" a tall blonde-haired man with a goatee bellowed from the side. "Failure is not an option here! He should be worried! Very worried! Oh, trouble! Trouble! It's a crisis!"

Murph gulped.

"C-C-Capture On!" he stuttered.

His knees buckling, he unsteadily released a blue capture disc from his styler. It flew passed the target pokémon he was trying so desperately to rescue.

"Be careful, you!" That same man angrily roared. He made a fist threateningly. "If you injury my precious pokémon, so help me!…Get my precious pokémon back to me, right now!"

"Geez, take it easy, will yah?" Lunick said chidingly to the older man.

"You got this, Murph!" Solana encouraged. "Bring the capture disc back! Control it with your stylus!"

Plusle and Minun both cried out to their humans' friend as they did a heartened cheer.

Murph swallowed hard. If he didn't do this and do this right, he was going to be in big trouble!

Nervously, he extended the rod on his styler and timidly began maneuvering his hand to control the released capture disc. But it was already too far gone for him to use.

"Try again!" his friends encouraged in unison.

Nervously again, Murph released a capture disc, this time a green one, from his styler. As the floating disc passed by the tempered pokémon this time, Murph quickly wrung his hand back, bringing the spinning capturing tool back around the pokémon. He clumsily but effectively began circling rings of friendship energy around the highly agitated pokémon. After a few more tense seconds, the capture line loops illuminated brighter and closed in on the pokémon, leaving a few yellow sparkles decorating the surrounding air afterwards.

Breathing heavily, Murph hesitantly looked down at his capture styler. A white circle was blinking on its screen.

Murph drew in his breath.

"I did it…" he muttered. "I did it!"

"Yeah, way to go, Murph!" Lunick hollered as he cupped his hands around his mouth and then pumped his fist in the air.

"I knew you could do it!" Solana praised on as well.

Plusle and Minun hopped around joyously at his success while his Partner Pokémon Slowking just nodded with a smile.

Murph began jumping up and down.

"I did it! I actually did it! I captured Larry's Swellow! I finally did it!" Murph cried ecstatically.

The distressed Larry quickly rushed passed Murph, inadvertently knocking him down on the ground.

"Oh Swellow! Swellow, my darling!" Larry cried as he ran with open arms.

The normal/flying type pokémon chirped happily as it did an aerial loop before flying straight to Larry, who enveloped it in an immense hug.

"Oh, Oh! My darling, Swellow! I finally have you back in my arms! Oh, I don't know what I would do without you! My sweet, sweet powerful, classy Swellow!"

"Swellow! Swellow Swell!" it cried cheerily.

Solana and Lunick both ran to Murph's side. Solana helped him to sit up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine," he said merrily.

Lunick crossed his arms.

"You know. I think a _thank you_ is in order here, Larry." Lunick goaded.

Larry turned his head slightly to face the three Ringtown student rangers.

"Thank him? After he almost smacked my precious Swellow with that capture disc you folks use?!"

"Well, if you didn't upset Swellow in the first place, Murph wouldn't have had to capture it for you!" Lunick countered.

"My precious darling did not run away from me! It got lost while we were taking our afternoon walk."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lunick said nonchalantly, "The amount of times your Swellow 'gets lost' is like a million. You ever think maybe it just wanted to spend some time by itself?"

Larry was greatly offended.

"How dare you say such a thing?! My darling Swellow would never want to leave my side!"

Lunick sighed in annoyance.

"The point is you should be thanking Murph for bringing Swellow back to you."

Larry turned his head with a "Humph!"

"Maybe if one of you more qualified rangers took on my request but you treated this like it's a joke. Well, I don't think it's funny! But I suppose he tried his best. And my dear pokémon and I are reunited once again! Let us go now, Swellow darling. I'm sure after all that stress you endured what you need is a nice relaxing soak in the hot springs sand."

And with that, Larry indignantly walked away from the three teens into Lyra Forest.

"I suppose that was a 'thank you'," Solana said, unsure.

"Yeah right," Lunick huffed, "You know, I'm starting to think Swellow really is purposefully running away from Larry."

"Be nice, Lunick," Solana playfully warned. "It's like Larry's daughter says, 'Not a day goes by without him raising a big commotion about how his beloved pokémon ran away'. Larry's histrionic. He can't help it. It's his personality type not trait and his eccentricity is something he has to work on tethering under control."

"Yeah, well, I still say he could've been a bit more considerate," he replied as he helped Murph up to his feet. "That was a great capture, Murph. Don't even sweat about Larry. It's a Mission Clear!"

Murph smiled weakly at his friend's kudos to him, but he couldn't hide the disappointment that read in his eyes, which Solana picked up on.

"What's wrong, Murph? I thought you were happy about taming Larry's Swellow as a mission?"

Murph nervously started rubbing the back of his neck.

"No…I mean…I am happy I was able to get Swellow back to Larry. It's something big for me, you know, because I mostly stay at the base checking inventory or changing light bulbs. Getting an actual field mission was great and all…It's just…"

"What is it, Murph?" Lunick asked, also a little concerned about his friend's demeanor.

"Well…It's just…This wasn't even a real mission at all! It was just a 'patrol the city and help the citizens' sort of thing. And then there's the fact that capturing Larry's Swellow isn't even in its own right a difficult enough feat to be called a mission. Solana, you captured Larry's Swellow back when you were still just a rookie and it was a Taillow. Lunick, you captured Larry's Taillow when you were just a Rank 1 Ranger. Now you're both Top Rangers, graduating to the Elite next year along with all the other rangers from our class, and I'm still here doing mediocre jobs and frivolous requests and I'm still just teetering at Rank 5. In all the time I've been working as a Ranger, I've only just barely moved up half my ranks. That's still like a novice level. I should be at the senior level at least! You guys are! You two are paramount, even above that! You can even be considered master rangers without graduating to Elite! Everything I do is just frivolous and without true meaning; there's always someone who can do it better. I'm not doing anything but menial work. So…I just…I just don't know what I'm doing!"

Solana and Lunick both cringed and shared a glance as they looked at their distraught friend.

"Murph," Solana began calmly. "You can't compare yourself to me and Lunick. That isn't fair to you. Yes, Lunick and I have been out in the field doing missions more than you have and yes, that's why our ranks are higher. But that doesn't mean that everything you do is for not or has no purpose at all?"

"Yeah, bud," Lunick agreed, "Don't discredit what you do. Checking the Union shipments and changing the light bulbs in the base are really important. The whole base would be out of whack if we didn't have you to spruce things up and make us laugh with your jokes from time to time. And it is never menial to help the citizens of Fiore, even Larry. Don't undermine your confidence in what you do, Murph. You are an important, integral part not to mention a phenomenal asset to this team and things just wouldn't be the same without you."

Murph sobered up and lightly chuckled.

"_Sniff_…Wow…Thanks guys…Really…And I know you're being nice and all, but…I'm just not cut out to be a real ranger."

"You _are_ a real ranger," Solana said definitively. "You wear the uniform, you help the citizens of Fiore, you help solve the ecological issues we have in this world and you help to bring justice to those wronged. You make this world a better place. Maybe you're not meant to be a field ranger. But you are definitely essential in the Pokémon Ranger profession, whatever it may be. And you will be right there graduating with us and the rest of our class next year."

Murph's smile widened.

"Aw…Thanks, Solana. You guys really are the best."

Lunick and Solana both smiled as their friend started to regain his joyful spirit and blithesome nature.

Lunick patted his friend on the back. "I say we all need to celebrate. Murph man, how 'bout we go down to Trainer Dee's and get you some yummy corndogs and curly fries?"

"Mai Mai!" The electric minus pokémon cheered.

Again Murph chuckled.

"That sounds great, Lunick. But Aria says I should cut down on the fats."

"Well, you should be allowed to spoil yourself. You just cleared a mission. But I guess we don't have to go to Trainer Dee's. How about we –"

Before Lunick could finish his suggestion, his styler began ringing. He took it out of its holder and answered.

"This is, Lunick."

"_Lunick, we need you down here on East Road! A herd of Donphan are in heat and all the male Donphan are performing their Roll Out Dance of love to court the females in the Krokka Tunnel! But their mating ritual is causing a ruckus within the cave! They are causing rockfalls which is extremely dangerous to anyone who is traveling inside the Krokka Tunnel as well as the other pokémon who reside in there! We need you here immediately to help defuse the situation!"_

"Copy that, Lind. I'm on my way."

Lunick put his styler back on its holder.

"Murph man, I promise we'll celebrate your Mission Clear as soon as we can."

Murph shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I didn't think it was such a big deal anyway. And I gotta get back to the base…I have to check inventory again…"

Lunick slowly opened his mouth to say something, only he didn't know what to say.

"…Um…Well…You take care of that, Murph. And when you're done, we'll talk." He then turned to face Solana. "And, Babe, I promise I'll be done with this mission in time for our date tonight. Don't you worry about a thing. I can handle this. Come on, Minin!"

The little mouse pokémon nodded firmly.

Lunick gave Solana a quick peck on her cheek.

"I promise, Solana! I'll be back before you know it. Meet me at the fountain in Fall City at eight," he yelled back as he and Minun sprinted of into the Lyra Forest.

Solana smiled softly.

"You guys going out again?" Murph asked.

Solana hugged herself. "We, uh, didn't get a chance to yesterday. We're going out to dinner to celebrate the commitment Lunick and I made for one another. Then we're going dancing. Not something I'd like to do but Lunick insists."

Murph nodded in understanding.

"Sounds nice. I've been wanting to take Aria out but she never wants to go. The things she wants to do are a little expensive for me to come up with, so we just end up going home and not going out at all."

"That's so sad, Murph. You guys don't even spend time by each other?"

"Aria's always on missions or something. And Aria still has this thing about me coming over to her house. I don't know why we don't do things together? I try my best to make time for it, but it never works out. I respect Aria's privacy and work life anyway."

Solana lips curved downward. She didn't believe for one second that Aria couldn't make the time to spend with her boyfriend. She was just giving excuses for why she wouldn't go out why him. Leilani was right. Aria didn't care about Murph at all.

Murph sighed.

"I've gotta get back to the base before Leader ends up calling me. You, uh…wanna come back with me?"

This time Solana smiled weakly.

"Sure, Murph. I'll walk with you there and help keep you company for a little while before I go back home to get ready."

Murph broke out into a wide smile and his cheery demeanor returned once more.

"Thanks, Solana."

"Of course, Murph."

* * *

><p>Solana looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She smoothed out her sheath dress as she continued to check herself in the mirror. The little black formfitting dress was a Charmeuse, off-the shoulder minidress, with a crossover twist bodice that raised her bust line, and a skater skirt bottom that gave the flowing effects synonymous to the skirts of figure skaters. The hemline was halfway up her thigh and the clinginess accentuated her natural figure. It was quite the elegant dress. Much more elegant than her other little black dress, which was still clingy but had less of a sensual appeal. This dress, despite the flattering skater skirt, looked more formal, as if she were going to a highly publicized event. It definitely ate a huge chunk of her bank account and it really wasn't her usual style of dress, showing off more flesh and cleavage than she was used to. But she wanted to wear something a little more alluring for her date with Lunick.<p>

Just like they didn't have much free time because of their career as friends, so was the same now that they were dating (the hip, accepted term was dating, though going steady would have been closer to the actual description of their relationship, but they would never be caught dead using it!). They could be called on a mission at any time, which was inconvenient and a little disheartening even as Solana wanted to spend as much time with Lunick as she possibly could. Days like the one they had yesterday were rare, but Lunick always somehow found a way to make it work. They had a change of shift in the evening tonight, so Lunick had been planning this date for a while, knowing the schedule ahead of time. And considering the special gift he had given to her two days ago and his convictional speech, Solana wanted to make the most of tonight and show Lunick just how devoted she was to him.

Outwardly calm, but with Beautifly tearing up her insides like a school of Basculin, she walked away from the mirror and sat down at her dresser to began applying her makeup. As she began applying her shimmering fuchsia pink lip gloss, her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of a light blue blur. As Solana looked away from her dresser mirror, she immediately recognized the glittering blue shopping bag from Vixen's Confession that Leilani had gone to the previous day when they were shopping together. Solana grimaced. She knew the contents of what was in that bag. Leilani had showed her the one she bought for herself, but she also told her she bought one for Solana too.

Leilani's claim that the lace panty would make her feel sexy on the inside, she thought was facetious. But the longer Solana looked at the bag, the more she felt herself embarrassingly wanting to see it. Going against her better judgment, Solana timidly crept over to the sparkly paper shopping bag and sat on her bed. She removed the many pretty wrapping tissue papers that were inside the bag and meekly peered inside. Closing her eyes, Solana dipped her hand into the bag and pulled out one of the enticing panties. Then Solana opened her eyes and saw that it was the red hiphugger, white bow print, lace panty that Leilani had shown her earlier at the mall.

Solana scrunched up her face, uncomfortable looking at the erogenous piece of underwear. She was definitely getting this back to Leilani as quickly as possible!

She then peered inside and took out a second piece of lingerie, which she assumed was supposed to be hers. Unlike Leilani's it was a lace-trim cheekini, which showed off a little more of her derrière than she was used to. It was faint light pink foil lace, accented by a tiny blue bow at the front. It was also a little more see-through than Leilani's and showed off more flesh.

Solana started to turn a scarlet red. If her parents knew she had this kind of frilly lingerie in her closet they'd tan her hide, for sure. And if her brother knew!…And remembering Lunick's initial reaction when he found a less amorous but still suggestive undergarment in her locker back at the base…

Solana covered her face with her left hand. She was getting even more flustered and embarrassed just thinking about putting them on, even guilty.

Solana knew Lunick said she was pretty. Beautiful. Stunning even. But she still felt a little insecure about herself, as most teenage girls would. The acronym _YDLS _kept popping up in her brain. The big juncture Lunick surprised her with the other night kept making her feel warm on the inside.

"Pla Plah?" her partner pokémon asked.

Plusle had been in there the entire time helping Solana figure out what to wear and giving her feedback, though how Plusle as a pokémon could have knowledge or understanding of human clothing and fashion was mind-boggling.

Solana lifted her hand to her forehead and looked at Plusle. The little mouse pokémon seemed concerned over Solana's discomfort.

"Plah Pla?"

Solana looked back at the pink panty that Leilani had bought for her. With a heavy sigh, she picked the lace undergarment, put Leilani's back in the blue bag, and then walked slowly to her bathroom.

_I sure hope Leilani is right about this…_

* * *

><p>Fall City was usually very busy and very alive during the day. Hordes and swarms of people, some strolling, others shopping about their own personal business, all rushing and bustling passed one another to get to their destinations. But the large, dense, urban area that was always filled with millions of people during the day was surprising quiet at night. Sure, there were those few shopkeepers that were there lingering in the marketplace waiting for someone to come into their shop and make a purchase, and maybe just a few other people moseying around the city. But it was not nearly as hectic, chaotic, and confusing as it was during the day, which was great for Leilani. It made way for a relaxing evening stroll with her new friend. Only a sliver of the moon was showing in the twilight sky, though the nearly clear skies allowed just enough for starlight to gleam the city streets. The streetlights stretched for miles as they continued their walk through town square.<p>

Leilani felt like she was floating on a cloud as she and Alejandro walked down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand. Her heart felt like it was dancing around in her chest whenever she was near him. In fact, it would fluctuate from a rapid throbbing to a calm beating whenever he would compliment her or make a witty little remark. And especially when he touched her.

Leilani had only known Alejandro for three days and she was already starting to develop some feels for him. Was this what a crush was? She had told Solana that what she felt was superficial and emphasized that she had limited knowledge of him, so she could not be crushing on him. But something about him…just made her feel good on the inside! His appealing looks aside, Alejandro was a really fun, carefree dude – similar to Lunick but perhaps a little bit more out there, like Leilani – which she felt was such a plus! He was new and exciting! A thrill seeker even!

Initially, Leilani just brush off his bizarre antics, direct flirting, and inappropriate bluntness because she found it amusing. But now she was starting to feel nervous around him, and yet…she was very happy whenever he randomly showed up to see her. And even when he wasn't with her, she found herself constantly thinking about him…and when she had no reason to think about him! She was interested in getting to know him better, yes. He still hadn't told her much about himself but she still enjoyed being around him all the same.

Everything felt so surreal. She had never felt this way about anybody, save for Murph. The hole that had been in her heart from not being able to be with Murph was slowly being filled by Alejandro. So then…maybe she was crushing on him after all. After she calmed down from her fangirling yesterday at the Fall City Mall, she spent the rest of the day hanging out with Alejandro, with a disgruntled Percy trailing behind as a third wheel. And again today, they spent the majority of the time together, with Alejandro accompanying her on her missions. Leilani didn't know what Percy was so suspicious about. Neither of them knew Alejandro very well, so how could he be passing judgment on him already? Percy still asserted that he was bad news and urged Leilani to stay away from him. But really…Leilani didn't really care what Percy said and started to tune out his whining because she saw something different in Alejandro. The way she was feeling about Alejandro nearly paralleled the same way she felt and still feels about Murph, though to a lesser degree. So, maybe because her feelings are the same with him as with Murph…maybe…she was falling for this guy…

Alejandro chuckled.

"You know, Leilani, I still can't over the fact that you caught those Hippowdon all by yourself! And so fast! So swift! And with no assistance at all!"

Leilani smiled weakly.

"Well, I did have help from Lucario. That made it much easier." She said as she ran her free hand through her braids. Her Partner Pokémon had actually returned back home after her last mission to meditate. He would have rather come along since he was very protective of his human, but Leilani insisted he stay home and rest, telling him she'd be fine. Though it didn't gel well with him, Lucario obeyed his human and stayed at home waiting for her to return.

"You know, you are a phenomenal ranger, Leilani." Alejandro complimented, making Leilani feel even more embarrassed.

"Well, I do the best I can. I love my job and I live to please the people of Fiore and make them happy."

"You've certainly made me happy since I've been here. Might even consider staying here a while longer so long as I get to see your pretty face every day."

Leilani started to feel Butterfree in her stomach again. She coiled one of her braids as she tried to laugh off her bashfulness.

Alejandro's smile widened. He looked down at the pavement.

"You know, Leilani, I know a lot about you. How you grew up in Summerland but that your family is originally from the West Indies. So we both got that Caribbean blood in us."

Again, Leilani laughed timidly. "Wow. How do you know all that? We only just met three days ago and I haven't told you anything about me and my life."

He turned to face her.

"I get around. I've traveled to a lot of places but I'm glad I stopped here in Fiore. You know, the news media talk a lot about your friends, Solana and Lunick."

"They should. They saved this region I don't know how many times."

"But you were there working with them. They didn't do it all by themselves. But the little bit of attention they gave you, I absorbed. Who was this beautiful, confident, sassy, girl? I wanted to know."

Leilani put her hand to her chest. Her heart felt like it was about to come flying right out of her chest!

"You sure are a real charmer, you." She breathed out.

"I only speak the truth about how I feel. I can't keep my feelings contained. I'd explode if I do and end up doing some crazy neurotic thing like trying take over the world like the crazies you deal with."

Leilani chuckled lightly "Well…they weren't really neurotic. They were crazy, but they weren't neurotic. They were just bad people."

Alejandro stopped walking and took Leilani's hands in his.

"Well, I'm good people." He said with determination. "I am good people and can be good people to you. For you. With you. You've got something special inside you. I see it. We can be good people together."

Leilani's head slowly dropped, her eyes wide, and her mouth gaped. Had she heard that right? Had he just…

"But I don't know anything about you." She quickly said trying to hide her shock.

"But I know everything about you?"

She removed her hands from his and rested them on her hips. "That's not enough. Before you begin saying crazy talk like that, you gotta tell me more about you."

Alejandro's eyes narrowed a little, barely noticeable, but Leilani seemingly didn't catch it.

"I don't like to talk about my past. It upsets me."

"Well, I don't see how we can continue being friends unless I learn more about you and who you are," Leilani sputtered. But she was firm in what she said. She wouldn't even entertain anything like he suggested until she knew more about him.

Alejandro stared at her hard for a moment before his countenance softened and relaxed.

"Okay." He said plainly.

Leilani inhaled deeply, not knowing what was going to come next.

Alejandro gestured for her to start walking with him again and they did.

"What do you wanna know?" he asked simply.

"Well…You could tell me about where you grew up? Why you're always traveling a lot? What it is that you do?"

Alejandro waited a few seconds before responding.

"I spent my early years as an orphan. I don't know what happened to my parents. Guess they didn't want me or something. I slept in the streets, made a living on the streets. Had no one I could count on, depend on, or turn to for help. I was on my own and learned to live that way."

Leilani frowned and had a look of sadness on her face.

"Don't you look all down and depressed. I'm fine. Look at me? I turned out great. I don't have a job or a career. Like I said, I lived on the streets. I had crew back in Celadon; fellas from all walks of life. They took me in. They were my family. But we had a falling out and so I traveled to Veilstone. Made another crew. But I wasn't happy so I went back to Celadon, patched things up with my guys and we were going strong once again. I grew to like being a vagabond and traveling to all sorts of places. My boys understood and said they'll be right there waiting for me when I returned. Only now that I've met you, I may not want to go back."

Leilani was beginning to feel nervous again and abruptly stopped walking.

"Wow, uh…That's a lot…I'm glad you were able to get through your hard times and had a group of friends to support you. I know my pals are always here for me and I'm here for them."

"Yeah…right," he said as he started walking closer to her. "What's wrong? You look all meek and shy? That's not the Leilani I know."

Leilani backed up against one of the streetlight poles.

"I-I'm not shy…I just…I'm a little discombobulated and all. It's been a long day, the missions and work and all." She said coyly.

Alejandro smiled wickedly.

"Oh, you look so cute. Like a little Skitty."

"W-Well…T-Thank you…but, uh…i-it's late. I have an early shift tomorrow…"

"The moonlight shines so beautifully on your face." He said smoothly as he parted a few loose braids that were covering half of Leilani's face.

Leilani felt like she was going to pass out.

"Alejandro…I really do need to get home…Lucario's waiting for me…"

"So beautiful." He whispered.

"Huh?" Leilani said timidly.

He caressed her face and looked her straight in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he leaned in closer to her.

Jittery, Leilani leaned back against the lamppost and held onto it.

"I…I can't…"

"Please…" he said, looking back up at her.

Leilani looked into his hazel green eyes. She felt like he was looking right through her soul. She could feel her knees beginning to buckle as he drew closer to her.

Even though everything in her head screamed _'No!' _Leilani felt herself giving into temptation. Her eyes started to close as she could feel Alejandro mere inches from her face.

Just as their lips were about to met, Leilani's left eye suddenly caught focus of something. Opening her eyes wider, Leilani saw Solana, sitting by herself on a park bench in front of Fall City's Fountain. Plusle was lying down on the ground beside her.

"Solana?" she uttered, placing a hand on Alejandro's chest to tell him to stop. She then sprinted off towards her best friend, secretly happy that what was about to happen didn't happen.

"Solana! Solana!" she shouted and waved.

The dejected ranger slowly lifted her chin off of her fist and opened her eyes to see Leilani fastly running towards her.

"Solana," she breathed out, "Solana…girl…What're you doing here?"

"You're dressed to kill. Doesn't that mean you're supposed to be on a date with that beau of yours?" asked Alejandro.

Leilani jumped back, startled. She didn't even know that he had caught up to her that fast.

Solana sighed.

"We were supposed to be on a date but Lunick had to go on a very important mission. He said he'd be back in time for our date but it's already after ten and he still hasn't come back to met me yet."

"Oh, bummer, Sole," Leilani said sadly. "Did you try calling him?"

She nodded. "Only once. It didn't go through. He's on a mission, so I didn't expect him to answer his phone. I wouldn't dare call him on his styler."

"Even on you're very special date?" Leilani asked, clearly shocked.

"At first I was angry. I thought maybe he forgot or something. But that's not like Lunick. Not anymore. Now I'm starting to get worried about him." Solana said, clearly concerned.

Leilani sat down next to her. "I'm sure he's fine, Sole. You know Lunick. He never gives up."

She sighed again.

"Yeah, I know Lunick. He's reckless and doesn't always think things through. I worried he got hurt or injured or –"

"Come on. Don't think like that. Lunick's a tough guy. I'm sure he's alright."

"But what if he's not, Leilani?" Solana cried, "What if –"

Again, Solana was cut off as she heard someone started calling her name.

"Solana! Solana!"

"Mai Mai!"

Solana turned and saw Lunick running straight towards her. She quickly got to her feet.

"Solana…" Lunick panted as he bent over on his knees. "Solana…"

Solana put her hand behind his back and held him.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

His uniform was a little dirty and messed up, and his hair was all over the place.

Finally catching his breath, Lunick straightened up, but Solana still continued to hold him.

"Solana…Babe, I'm so sorry. I tried to get here as soon as I could but those Donphan caused a lot of damage to the Krokka Tunnel. They were so difficult to tame. We had a whole team there but it still took us hours to pacify the battle. I tried, I really tried to come –"

"Shhhh," Solana hushed. "It's alright. As long as you're not hurt or anything."

Lunick looked down at his clothes.

"I'm a little banged up, but don't you worry. We will still have our date tonight."

Solana shook her head.

"Lunick, the restaurant's probably closed. The dance club too. We can put this off another night. You look so exhausted."

"No!" Lunick demanded. He held Solana's hands. "We are going to have our very special date tonight. Just give me a couple minutes to change out of this ragged uniform and we're all set. There are other things we can do. I'm not out of ideas yet. Don't you worry, Babe. Your man's got this."

Solana smiled lovingly at Lunick. Even though he was all exhausted and weary, he was still willing to make the most of tonight.

"Aww," Leilani cooed.

"Oh, Lunick," Solana cried as she gave her BF a fierce hug.

"Wow. You look incredible," he said as he looked his girlfriend over. "You're all dolled up, dressed to the nines…Now I know we have to have our date tonight! Just let me go back to the base and –"

Before Lunick could finish his statement, several screams erupted from the city and people immediately began fleeing in their direction crying out.

"Fire! Fire!" They screamed and cried.

Both Lunick's and Leilani's stylers began vibrating. Solana's styler vibrated in her purse.

"This is, Lunick. What's going on here, Lind?"

"_Code 3! Code 3! There's a huge fire at apartment complex on the west side of the city! Firefighters and other rangers are on the scene attempting to put out the blaze! Backup is needed! All available rangers report to the site immediately!"_

Lunick quickly put his styler back in his pocket.

" Guys –"

"We heard," Solana said determinedly. "Let's go!"

The three rangers quickly bolted for the Fall City apartment complex…and Alejandro followed behind them.

* * *

><p>The glowing embers shot out of the apartment building as the blaze intensified. The heat was oppressive and could be felt even from two hundred yards away. It was chaos as many citizens all fled the surrounding area, screaming and crying from the fiery inferno.<p>

All three arriving rangers were shocked at how great the fire was. Flames engulfed the crumbling apartment building, spreading violently through every part of the building. It grew more and more wilder with every second. The hoses from the firefighters and the assistant pokémon of the rangers already on the scene were making negligible difference as fire continued to ravage the building.

Lunick ran up to one of the firefighters.

"What happened?!" he asked almost in a panic.

"I don't know!" The burly man anxiously. "We got a call about a multiple-alarmfire but we had no idea just how severe this was and how difficult it would be to contain!

"Lunick!" Lind cried out as he signaled for his friend. Lunick, Solana, and Leilani all ran to him.

"Where's Leader?"

"He's on his way. He got held back at his house."

"Lind, this building is going down! Has everyone been evacuated?"

Lind shook his head fearfully.

"No! Most of everyone escaped, but there's a girl still trapped in there!"

"What?!" Lunick screamed.

A plume of fire exploded from the building, erupting more screams from the terrified citizens. Heavy black smoke seeped out of the building.

"We've got to go in there and save her!" Lunick screamed.

"The idea of anyone going in there is ludicrous! We saved most of everyone!"

"Not good enough!" Lunick retorted angrily. "We save lives! We don't settle for casualties!"

"It's too dangerous!" Lind urged.

Another explosion erupted from the unstable building.

Infuriated, Lunick fastly rushed to the collapsing building before anyone could stop him.

"Lunick!" Solana, Lind, and Leilani all cried in unison.

Minun chased in after him. Solana too tried to follow, but she was quickly pulled back.

"Lunick!"

"Are you crazy?!" Lind asked. "Get back, Solana! You're not geared up for this!"

"Lunick!" she cried out again as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Wasting no time, Lunick bolted into the building. Smoldering fire covered the floor like a carpet. He couldn't enter it directly. Lunick then ran to the side and got a Venusaur to lift him up to the highest floor where he heard the screams the loudest, leaving Minun behind. Without hesitation, Lunick leaped in through the broken window of the crumbling building. Crouching on the ground, Lunick covered his mouth. The putrid, pungent smell of smoke reached and burned his nostrils. Sweat dripped down Lunick's forehead from the sweltering heat. The room was full of smog and it was difficult for Lunick to see anything between the smoke and the rising flames. He could hear the girl's cries and struggled to fight through the blaze. Trying desperately not to breathe in the noxious gases, Lunick crawled on the wooden floor trying to follow the sounds of the screams. All he could see was the fiery red and orange blaze. Lunick was beginning to feel dizzy and the crying suddenly stopped, but he still pressed forward. When his eyes found the girl lying flatly on the ground, he quickly crept to her, the smoke still stinging and reeking in his nose.

She had blonde hair pulled to the side in a ponytail with a blue scrunchie, and was wearing a torn up frilly blue dress and no shoes.

Still struggling to breathe, Lunick laboriously picked up the girl. The floorboard beneath him creaked and started to lower, and he aguishly hopped to the side. Lunick knew if he didn't get out of there fast he was a goner.

"No…" the girl weakly muttered.

"Don't…worry…I'll get…you outta…here…" Lunick gasped.

Forcing himself on his knees, Lunick weakly crawled to back to the broken window. He was feeling so lightheaded, but he couldn't give up!

"Hey!" he coughed as he reached the end.

Two green vines rose from outside the building and enveloped Lunick, still holding the girl. He was quickly pulled out and lowered to the ground by the Venusaur.

"Lunick!" Solana cried as she, Plusle and Minun ran towards him.

EMS quickly ran passed her to Lunick. He had partially collapsed, choking, letting go of the girl as she rolled on the ground away from him. A paramedic quickly put an oxygen mask Lunick's face, while a critical care paramedic started to perform CPR on the girl.

"Lunick, what were you thinking?!" Lind asked, completed scared out of his mind.

Lunick continued to cough, choke, and gasp for air as the oxygen entered through his nose and mouth. The paramedic quickly hooked him up to a CO-Oximeter.

"Lunick," Solana cried. Leilani held her friend close, also teary eyed, trying to soothe her.

The apartment building finally collapsed on the ground with a loud echoing _Boom!_,golden and crimson flares still ablaze. The firefighters and pokémon rangers were all still trying to demolish the flames except for four – Solana, Leilani, Lunick, and Lind.

Lunick slowly opened his eyes, still gasping for air.

"Lunick!" Solana cried.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Spenser yelled as he arrived at the scene. He saw the fallen apartment building but then he rushed to Lind, who was the Fall City Ranger in charge while Joel and Cameron were at a Conference.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm…fine…" Lunick gasped as he continued to breathe deeply. Solana broke free of Leilani's grasp and ran over to her partner, Plusle and Minun too. She held him as he continued to breathe in the oxygen from the mask.

"What happened here?" Spenser demanded.

"Lunick rushed in to save someone who was still trapped inside the apartment before it collapsed. He rescued the girl but he's being treated for smoke inhalation." Lind answered.

Spenser was shocked.

"Lunick?"

Still struggling but feeling a little more clear-headed, Lunick tried to stand up.

"You need to stay still and sit down, sir," the paramedic advised.

"The girl…Where…is…the girl?" he hoarsely asked.

A shrill scream suddenly erupted a short distance from him. The girl he had just rescued had apparently regained consciousness and was violently flailing her arms and legs, pushing and kicking the paramedics away as she laid on a stretcher.

"Chigau! Chigau! Yamete!" the girl cried. _No! No! Stop it!_

"Hold her down!" one of the medics ordered. "We have to get this oxygen mask on her!"

The four medics all tried to hold her down and apply the restraint straps. She continued to wail and fight them.

"Yamete! Yamete! Yamete kudasai! Watashi ni furenaide kudasai! Nigeru! Anata no monsutā watashi kara hanarete Getto! Chigau! Doko ka ni itte! Yamete!"_ Stop it! Stop it! Please stop! Do not touch me! Get away!__ Stop! Get away from me you monsters! No! Go away! Stop it!_

"We're going to have to sedate her!" one of the medics cried.

"Yamete! Yamete! Chigau! Watashi ni furenaide kudasai! Warui otoko! Yamete!"_ Stop it! Stop it! No! Do not touch me! Bad man! Stop it!_

Weakly, Lunick took his oxygen mask off.

"Sir, please put that back on!" the paramedic ordered.

Lunick unhooked himself from the pulse CO-Oximetery.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Solana asked, her voice full of concern. "You need to be checked out and taken to the hospital."

His chest tight, Lunick weakly stood up and dizzily walked over to the paramedics surrounding the girl.

The head medic grunted. "Where's that damn diazepam! We need her still to restrain her!"

"Chigau! Chigau! Yamete! Yamete!" _No! No! Stop it! Stop it!_

Lunick tapped one of the medics on the shoulder so he could pass through. Weakly, he fell to his knees.

"Chīsana on'nanoko, ochitsuite kudasai." _Little girl, please calm down._

"Nigeru! Nigeru!" _Get away! Get away!_

Again, Lunick tried to talk to the girl.

"Koibito o ochitsuku. Dare mo anata o kizutsukeru tsumori wa arimasen. Watashitachi wa tasukeru tame ni koko ni iru." _Calm down, sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you. We are here to help._

"Chigau! Chigau! Watashi wa shinitakunai! Nigeru! Nigeru!" _No! No! I do not wish to die! Get away! Get away!_

Lunick looked up to the medic.

"She's traumatized. She will not cooperate with you if you continue to spout orders at her."

"Well, what do you propose we do?" he asked, harshly.

Still trying to control his breathing and take in oxygen from the air, Lunick turned back to face the girl.

"Koibito, watashiwomite." _Sweetheart, look at me._

The girl continued to flail.

"Yamete! Yamete! Warui otoko! Yamete! Chigau" _Stop it! Stop it! Bad man! Stop it! No!_

"Mattaku warui otoko wa arimasen. Watashiwomite, hachimitsu, onegaiitashimasu." _There is no bad man. Look at me, honey, please._

"Chigau! Yamete! Nigeru!" _No! Stop it!_ _Get Away! _

"Watashi wa genkidesu. Kokode wa anata o shien suru. Watashiwomite kudasai." _I am good. Here to help you. Please, look at me._

The girl stopped flailing but continued to cry.

Lunick slowly reached out to touch her and she flinched.

"Yamete! Watashi ni furenaide kudasai! Watashi kara hanarete shutoku suru!" _Stop it! Do not touch me! Get away from me!_

"Watashi wa, Pokémonrenjā. Watashinonamaeha Lunick. Renjā Lunick." _I am a Pokemon Ranger. My name is Lunick. Ranger Lunick._

She stopped crying.

"Anata no me no amaimono o hirakimasu. Anata no me o aite kudasai. Anata wa watashitoisshoni anzendearu, Renjā Lunick" _Open your eyes, sweetie. Please, open your eyes. You are safe with me, Ranger Lunick._

Timidly, the girl slowly opened her eyes halfway, before opening them up fully to Lunick.

Lunick smiled.

"Kon'nichiwa. Wakarimasu ka? Anata wa anzendesu." _Hello there. You see? You are safe._

The girl blinked at him a couple times.

"Anata wa kanari aoi me o shite." He said. _You have pretty blue eyes._

The girl started to cower again.

Lunick held up his hands.

"Chigau! Chigau! Watashi wa anzendesu. Renjā Lunick. Oboete imasu ka?" _No! No! I am safe. Ranger Lunick. Remember?_

The girl blinked again.

"Renjā Lunick?" _Ranger, Lunick?_

"Hai. Renjā Lunick. Anata wa watashitoisshoni anzendearu." _Yes. Ranger Lunick. You are safe with me._

The girl blinked again and looked Lunick up and down. She stared at him for a long while.

Smiling at her, Lunick looked back up to the chief medic.

"Be gentle with her. She's been through a lot in that fire."

"I will. Thank you, young man." The chief medic replied. He then turned to his men. "Alright, guys. Let's get her on!"

As the four paramedics attempted to approach the girl she again began flailing.

"Yamete! Chigau! Chigau! Bakku taizai!" _Stop it! No! No! Stay back!_

"Sore wa daijōbudesu. Anata ga anzendearu, oboete iru?" Lunick interjected. _It is okay. You are safe, remember?_

The girl again looked at Lunick with teary eyes.

Lunick nodded to her then held up his hand to the medic.

"I'll ride along with her. She's less agitated around me. I need to get checked out myself."

The chief paramedic scratched head.

"If you say so. But we need to get you kids to the hospital and fast. We need to get your oxygen levels up, pronto!"

Lunick nodded.

The paramedics again tried to put an oxygen mask on the teenage girl.

"Chigau! Chigau!" _No! No!_

"Anata ga anzendearu. Watashi o shinjite. Lunick." _You are safe. Trust me._ _Lunick._

The girl continued to watch Lunick as the oxygen mask was put on her face. She was scared and kept looking at Lunick, who just nodded and smiled reassuringly. She reached for him as she was taken on the stretcher into the ambulance.

Lunick continued, "Shinpaishinaide kudasai. Anata wa, mohaya kikende wanai. Anata ga tasuke o ukete iru." _Do not worry. You are no longer in danger. You are getting help._

A medic then approached Lunick and put the oxygen mask on his face.

"Come on," she said as she helped him up to the ambulance. Minun jumped in with him. It wasn't until he sat down that he realized Solana and Leilani had been standing there the entire time.

"Oh, Solana…I am so sorry about tonight."

Solana quickly shook her head.

"Don't be. I just want you to get the help you need. I'll meet you at the hospital after I change out of this dress, okay?"

Lunick still felt remorseful, like he had done something wrong.

"Okay…I love you, 'Lana."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Two more paramedics then jumped into the ambulance and closed the rear doors. The ambulance driver then drove off, carrying the two remaining injured from the fire to the Fall City Hospital.

Solana watched the ambulance go until it was out of her sight.

Leilani put her arm around her.

"How're you holding up, girl?"

"I've been better," she said quietly as she played with the ring on her finger.

"He's gonna be fine, Solana. He did a beyond crazy, suicidal thing, but he always pulls through. Plus, he was able to help calm that girl down so she could go to the hospital to receive treatment even though he needed treatment himself. Now that's remarkable."

"Yeah," Solana sighed. "He's really something."

Leilani could see that her friend was still emotionally wrecked from the whole ordeal.

"Maybe you should just go home and rest after all this, Sole?"

Solana shook her head.

"No. I gotta see Lunick. He needs me."

"Lunick's resilient, Sole. Lunick may be the one with the physical injuries but you look like you took the biggest blow."

Solana hugged herself and turned around to face her.

"I-I'm okay…I'm fine. Really."

Leilani wasn't convinced.

"You want me you give you a ride home?" Alejandro suddenly appeared, again startling Leilani.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, uh. I have this thing about fires. You know." He shrugged.

Leilani crinkled her brow.

"Well…um…Thanks for the offer, but my girl needs me."

Again, Solana shook her head.

"No, Leilani. I'm fine. Don't be worried."

"You telling me that is going to make me worry more."

Again, Solana sighed.

Leilani patted her on the back.

"Tell you what, how 'bout you go home and I'll hit you up after you've settled in. Get yourself some hot chocolate or something and get all cozy in bed. Then we'll spend the rest of the night talking until one of us falls asleep. Deal?"

Solana smiled weakly and nodded.

"Deal."

"Okay. Come here, love." Leilani said as she enveloped her friend in a huge hug. "Everything's gonna be alright. You'll see. And did you know that Lunick was bilingual?"

Solana raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No. I didn't have a clue. But he's always full of surprises."

"Yeah," Leilani sighed as they pulled apart from the hug. "Settle yourself in. Get some hot cocoa, and we'll talk the night away. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Leilani."

Leilani smiled widely. "Of course, girl. I'm here for you."

"So, uh…Did you still want me to give you that ride?" Alejandro asked.

"Um…You know what, Alejandro? I think I'll walk it home."

"Oh, well then I'll walk you home."

At this point, Leilani was too tired to object to him so she let him come.

After Leilani was out of her sight, Solana hugged herself again. She saw her Leader talking with the other rangers and firefighters about what happened, then she looked at the fallen apartment building, little embers still sparking up from beneath the ash and rubble.

"Plah Pla?"

Solana looked down at her partner pokémon before letting loose a sigh one more time.

"Let's go home, Plusle."

She continued to hug herself as she walked until she finally reached home and plopped down in her bed.

All afternoon she had been concerned about wearing the lace panty, but now she was worried about something else entirely. If the purpose of the lingerie was to make her feel good on the inside, it most definitely did not succeed at that.

* * *

><p>Freddie guardedly walked down the stairs of his house. Someone had been laying their finger on his doorbell for the past five minutes and pounding on his front door. Who would be at his doorstep at two in the morning? His gut told him not to answer the door but the bell kept ringing incessantly and he really did not want his daughter to wake up. Whoever was at the door could also pose as a serious threat and the last thing he needed was for something bad to happen to Niema. He had too many experiences dealing with dangerous people and he was not going to put his family at risk. All the lights in the house were off except the porch light outside, leaving only the moonlight to guide his steps through the windows.<p>

Creeping closer to front door, which was still ringing and knocking, Freddie peered through his peephole. He couldn't quite make out who was at the door. Even with his porch light on, all he could see was a dark figure, still pounding away at the door.

Gritting his teeth and preparing himself for the worst, Freddie unlatched his front door and swung it opened, getting himself ready should he need to fight back. But when the door finally opened all the way, Freddie was not prepared for what he saw.

"Anya?" he said, incredulously.

The young woman lifted up her head and smiled lazily. Her clothes were all ragged and torn up, her brown hair was a mess, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Hi, Freddie-Bear," she said sweetly in a cracked voice.

Freddie shook his head. "What're you doing here, Anya?"

Freddie's former love scratched her arm rapidly as she stared off into space.

"Can…Can ah's c'min?" she asked, her words very slurred.

Freddie could not believe what was happening.

"Anya, no. I can't."

"Please?" she begged again as she stepped closer to him. The light on the front porch now showed just how chillingly gaunt she had become as well as highlighted the small pimples that were visible on her face and neck.

Freddie cringed in disgust.

Anya continued to scratch her arm vigorously.

"Please, Freddie? I's got nowhere ta go…Can I jus' c'min? Pleasezz?"

Freddie put his hand to mouth, trying to keep himself calm.

"You cannot stay here, okay? I'll give you what you need but by later this morning, you gotta go. Niema can't see you like this."

"But I ain't got nowhere else ta go?"

"Anya –"

"Pleeasez, Freddie-Bear? Ah's hurt. Ah's hurt real bad. I promise Ima getting help…but I need someplace ta stay."

Freddie looked at her hard. Then, he grudgingly stepped aside.

"My daughter is asleep. You cannot wake her…And you can't come into my bedroom either, do you understand?"

Anya's face came to life.

"Thank you, Freddie-Bear. Ah knew you'se would help me."

She tried to give him a hug but he grabbed her wrists and stepped back.

"You can rest on the futon. And there's some curry rice in the fridge. But you must be quiet. Do not wake Niema. You cannot disturb Niema."

"Ozekay, Ozekay. Ss'ank you, Freddie-Bear." She said, her slurring even worse.

Freddie let go of her wrists.

"Quietly, Anya." Freddie emphasized. "You will be completely quiet."

The troubled young girl nodded her head with a faint smile before wobbly shuffling inside Freddie's home.

Exhaling loudly, Freddie closed his eyes and shut the front door, mentally berating himself for what he had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay. I gotta clear up some things that probably may have left you guys confused.

Firstly, I sincerely apologize if my Japanese text was inaccurate or written incorrectly. Even though I know some Japanese, I am definitely not fluent in it and I had to get help to put together those sentences. So again, if I've written something wrong or inaccurate, I sincerely apologize, and if you notice something that needs to be adjusted, please let me know in your review and I will update the chapter. The Japanese text will come again a few times as the story continues.

Secondly, the One Partner Pokémon rule stands in this story because this takes place years before _Shadow of Almia. _Just had to clear that up.

Thirdly, for those of you who've either seen or read the _W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic_ manga, you probably recognize the fire apartment scene. I wrote it significantly different and did my own spin on it based on how I envisioned it would play out as a part of my story. So, in other words, the fire scene in this chapter is a nod to the manga, but it is my own personal portrayal. I may be incorporating a few parts of the manga in my story but not many. But if I do, it will serve a purpose and tie into the original story of this fic. So, I thought I'd just clear the air if any of you picked up on that scene and were confused. For those of you who have not read the manga and have no idea what I'm talking about, that's great! No spoilers! I'm probably saying too much and being too descriptive about this (a problem have I have in the real world - being overly descriptive). Basically what I'm trying to say is I was inspired by that small segment of the manga and so I made it my own and incorporated it into my story as it will play a significant role in the story as it develops. I hope there's no confusion there.

That's all I have to say for now.

Happy New Year's Everybody and thank you!

And please don't forget to review!

Always Do Everything With Love,

XyKPfan


End file.
